Robin's Betrayal
by Perfectly Censored
Summary: Starfire has been put in a deep depression and Robin has gone missing. The only one who knows where he's gone is Star...but she won't say a thing about him. Could it be some one has returned that isn't wanted? coughkittencough StarRob BBRae
1. Shut Up Cyborg!

~*~*~ Hiiii!!! This is my new fic! YAAAAAY!!! I love TT so I decided to stray from my other fic and write this one. This is sooooo fun! I have some really good Ideas for this fic!! Well on with the story, or "GET ON WITH IT!" as Strong Bad would say.  
  
Disclaimer: WHY DO THESE THINGS TOURTURE ME SO?! I don't own any of these characters!! So stop askin'!!  
  
Chapter 1 "Shut Up Cyborg!!"  
  
"Has anyone seen Robin...??" the young Tameranian (is that spelled wrong?) girl asked another boy with pucky green skin as she lifted the couch, fearing that the one she was searching for had disappeared under there.  
"Nope, sorry Star...maybe he got abducted by the brain sucking aliens of Mars!!!" Beast Boy replied.  
"Isn't that a consumable sweet that one eats when one craves sugar?" Starfire asked while pointing to her cheek.  
"Nooo.....it's the planet next to this one..." Beast Boy explained as he sweat dropped. Raven looked over the top of her book entitled, "Poetry for the Emotionally Challenged" which she was very into, and heaved a heavy sigh. (ha ha ha....I love being clever....^^)  
"No, I have not seen your boy toy, Starfire. So leave me alone." Raven replied as Starfire was about to ask her.  
"Thank you anyways, Raven." She mumbled as she went into the kitchen where Cyborg was trying to find something to eat.  
"Hello Cyborg. Can I ask you a question?"  
"Shoot," he replied as he threw some green stuff out of the fridge.  
"Well...have you seen Robin around? I wish to speak to him." Starfire said as she rubbed her arm.  
"I already told you, Star! He's been abducted by aliens....or maybe the Negaverse took him! Man...and I thought those girls were hot..." Beast Boy sighed.  
"I think he's still asleep...What do you wanna talk about with him?? Hmm???" Cyborg jeered as he raised his eyebrows at Starfire. Her face turned a deep shade of crimson as she tried to scoot away from Cyborg.  
"I just wish to ask him....something that does not concern you, my friend." She replied as she sped off towards the room corridors. After a while of running, Starfire slowed down and resumed her search for the Boy Wonder.  
Her shoes made a clicking noise when ever she stepped, and that made her very anxious. Starfire turned a couple corners, and went past a total of three bed rooms. But none of them Robin's. But just when she wanted to give up, and let him come to her, she was at his door.  
She knocked on the door quietly and whispered, "Robin? Are you awake?" There was a long pause. She tried again, a little louder. "Robin? Are you there?" She said as she pressed her ear against the door. Still, no answer. This time, Starfire pounded on his door and yelled, "ROBIN? ARE YOU THERE?!" There was a thud and then a startled yelp, but after that, still nothing. Starfire was getting very irritated, so she decided to go and wake him up by force. (man, this must be something very important...)  
She walked into the dark room and mused at some of the posters that were on the walls. There was a small entertainment center on the far right wall, with piles and piles of DVD's and VHS's. A couple of chairs were randomly in places, some big and plush, some straight and uncomfortable. In the darkest corner of the room was a twin sized bed with no covers on it, just a pillow, and no Robin to be exact.  
Starfire sauntered over to the bed and sat down on it and chuckled, for she knew where Robin was. He was curled up in a little ball on the ground, and was clutching his comforter as a little kid would their favorite doll. She smiled gently at his sleeping form.  
"Star...fire...." Robin mumbled.  
"Yes...?" She answered, unaware of what was coming.  
"Will you marry me..?" Robin asked in a dream-like state.  
"What is...marry?" She replied a little confused.  
"It's when two people love each other greatly and live forever together to be husband and wife." Robin continued.  
"Rob---" Starfire was cut off by Robin again.  
"I love you Star..." He sighed as she turned a deep red.  
"Robin....I wish to ask you something..." Starfire whispered as she tried to regain her composure. But it didn't work. She fell off the bed, and landed on Robin, who was still sleeping. He woke up to find her in his arms. Robin was startled and also turned red.  
"I apologize, Robin. I did not mean to intrude upon your sleep...." Starfire said as she avoided his masked eyes.  
"What do you want to ask me, Star?" He replied with a smile.  
"Well...I...---" Starfire was cut off by loud fits of laughter from the open door way.  
"Hahahahahaha!!!! I knew it!! So, Star....is this what you wanted to talk about?" Cyborg teased. Starfire trembled with rage and hurt. Her eyes turned green as she started to tense up.  
"This is no laughing matter, Cyborg....This was a private conversation between Robin and myself... Why are you being so nosey? So just...be quiet..." Starfire said in a hushed and dangerous tone as she got up off of Robin and ran past her friends at the door. She didn't stop until she was in her room, sobbing into her pillow and had become a person of sorrow and hurt.  
  
Back at Robin's room/door...  
  
Robin looked at Cyborg and Beast Boy with disdain as he picked himself up and started to get dressed in a hurry. "You guys shouldn't have done that to her..." he replied.  
"And what were you doing...? You two looked pretty comfortable where I was standing." Cyborg jeered, once again getting a dirty look from Robin. Beast Boy looked around and tried not to laugh.  
"I don't even know what happened! I was asleep...and I felt her fall on me...I don't think she meant to though. She's your friend Cy!" Robin argued as he rushed after Starfire.  
He stood outside her door for a couple of minuets before he knocked on it. He heard her sobbing and that made his heart twist with sorrow. Robin looked around to see if anyone had followed him.  
"I'll make sure no one comes to disturb you, Robin." Raven sighed as she waved him to knock. Raven isn't a happy la-la person, she could care less, so Robin was very thankful to her.  
"Thank you..." Robin whispered as he knocked on the door. The sobs abrupt ably stopped.  
"Go away, Cyborg. I do not wish to be teased." Starfire shouted through the door.  
"This isn't Cyborg, Star. Please let me in." Robin whispered as he placed his hand on the door.  
"Do you wish to scold me too, Robin?" She asked as she walked over to the door and leaned against it. Tears slowly running down her rosy cheeks.  
"No...I don't wish to. I just want to talk. Let me in." Robin replied in a hushed tone. There was a pause.  
"Fine..." Starfire mumbled as the door opened and Robin stumbled into the room. Robin looked around her room, for he had never really gone in it. Her bed was up against one of her lavender walls and was neatly kept. There was a mirror and a desk on another wall. Robin walked in a little and stumbled over all of her stuffed animals. He smiled and stood up. He noticed that her pillow was kind of damp, from her tears. (whaaaaa I wanna drink my Jones Soda....Wahiawa it won't open....well it will......but it keeps fizzing out........whaaaaaaaaa)  
"Why are you crying, Star?" Robin asked as he brushed away one of her newly shed tears from her face.  
"I didn't mean to...I just wanted to ask you a question...and then Cyborg was making fun of me...." Starfire was put into a new fit of sobs as she said this.  
"Hey...it's ok Star. Cy is just being stupid...don't worry about it." Robin replied as he looked deeply into her eyes. Starfire flung her arms around the Boy Wonder and sobbed into his shoulder. "He really made you upset...didn't he?" Robin said as he tried to comfort her. (I want to drink that soda!!!!! I'm scared to open it again.....) She nodded and took a deep breath. 'If only I could tell you.....' she thought. She let go of him and walked over to the bed. She turned her back to him, for she didn't want to ask him anymore.  
"Ok...so! What did you wanna ask me?" Robin said in a cheerful voice. Starfire froze. She was hoping that he would have forgotten about her question. She started to tremble.  
"Well...if you aren't going to ask me anything, then I'll ask you something!" Robin replied as he walked over to her. He started to sweat and his hands began to shake as he placed one on her shoulder.  
  
~*~*~Hee hee heeeeeee!!!! Cliffhanger!!!!! Besides...my muses left me just a few moments ago......my nephews are my muses!! I swear!! But anyways....I ain't gonna tell you what the whole point of the story is...muahahahah cuz I've gat a really good idea!! And I still haven't gotten my Soda open....grrrrrrr!!!! I wanna drink it!!!!!!! Well till next time!!  
  
~*~*~*~* Sakura 


	2. Secrets And A Book

~*~*~ Fine...I'm writing more, since it was a good story and got 3 reviews on the first day...a lot more than my Kenshin fic ever did....^.^' I hope you all liked it! I know I need to make my chapters longer...it's very hard when I don't have my muses...well music is muse in itself I guess...I like this fic better than my other one...so with out much further ado...the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to say it....?? I don't own the Titans....but I do own the lives of them...muahaha! Die!!!! TERRA!!!!!! *cough cough* nm...  
  
Chapter 2 Secrets and a book  
  
Robin slowly turned Starfire around so he could look into her emerald jewels for eyes. He smiled as he tried to find the right words for his question. His mouth was dry and the sweat began to drip down his face.  
"Is it hot in here?" Starfire asked as she walked over to her window and opened it up. The warm breeze moved about the room like a wonderer's curious stare. "Is that better?" She questioned as she sat down on the window seat. Starfire looked out into the clear blue sky, her eyes glittered like stars in a distant galaxy. Her red hair blew in the cool breeze as she smiled and let the wind carry all her earlier stress away.  
Robin was even more fightened to ask her now. 'God...what am I to do? Maybe I should just...' he thought as he took a seat next to her and smiled. The breeze felt good as it embraced the two teens. Robin placed his hand on her shoulder and once again began to tremble with anxiety. His felt his cheeks grow red as he moved a little closer towords her. Starfire knew what was coming, she felt her stomach tighten into knots as Robin grew closer and closer with every moment. (and that's the end! j/k...you guy's would murder me...^^' I'll try to make this chapter longer...) They were only an inch apart when a loud crash was heard from out side the room.  
"AZARATH METRION ZYNTHOS!!" Raven yelled as another loud crash was heard. (did...I spell the right??? It's a funny phrase....so I dunno)  
"Raveeeeen!!!! LEMME SEEEEE!!!!!!!" Cyborg yelled back.  
"I promised Robin that I would let no one near this door!! So GO AWAY!!" She yelled back. There was one final crash and then nothing else was heard from out side.  
Robin and Starfire hadn't moved through the whole argument. They were still only and inch apart. Robin sweat dropped as he gave another smile. He could feel her warm breath on his face as he drew just a little closer and then...  
KABOOOM!!!!!!!! Another noise was heard outside of the room along with a struggle.  
"RAAAVEEEEN!!!!!!!" Cyborg yelled.  
"Just give it up! You won't get past me!" Raven replied. Robin was getting irritated and walked over to the door and opened it up. His masked eyes seethed with annoyance as he opened the door and looked a Cyborg.  
"Why are you being sooooo nosey! Just go AWAY!!!" Robin said as he slammed the door and resumed his place next to Starfire with an irritated snort. Starfire smiled at him and stared lovingly into his eyes.  
Robin automatically forgot all of his anger at her smile. Once again, Robin moved slowly towords Starfire. Inching his way as if he was scared that she would stop him and become a scary monster. The tension built and built for every second that passed. Starfire's breath caught in her throat every now and then as he moved closer to her.  
"ROMEO! OH ROMEO! WHERE ART THOU?" Cyborg shouted through the door...but his disturbance didn't last long, for Raven had tied him up in his room.  
"WHERE IS HE?!" Robin yelled as he emerged from Starfire's room with steam over his head.  
"He's in his room..." Raven replied.  
Robin walked over to the next room, that's Cyborg's room, and broke the door in.  
"Well, hiya Buddy!" Cyborg whimpered as Robin advanced towords him with his fists' clenched.  
"One more time...and this fist will be planted in your face!" Robin threatened in a hushed tone. Cyborg started to sweat as he stared at Robin's fist. He nodded.  
"Good," Robin huffed as he stalked out of the machine-man's room and back to Starfire's room. As he passed Raven he saw that she was still reading her poetry book and gave a sigh. Robin walked in the room through the open door and closed it softly behind himself. He forced a smile when he entered. Starfire smiled back. That made him turn to mush. He smiled a goofy smile. Starfire chuckled.  
He once again sat down next to her and resumed what he was doing. This time everything went perfectly. He edged closer and closer to her until thier faces were only but a milimeter apart. It took all of the courage that Robin could muster for him to go for it. But he did. (*sits down like a kindergartener* ooooooooooooo! *sings* Dreams come true. Like a fool I'm into you. The day we met I lost my sanity. Funny how I feel for you. Like a fool I'm into you, you've washed away my insecuraty. that would be a good song for this part ^^)  
After the long and torturous moment's, their lips had finally met. ( ^^ yaaaaay) Starfire's cheeks grew red as Robin expressed his feelings. She felt his hand's wrap around her.  
'Am I actually doing this...?! Or is this just another one of my dreams?' Robin thought to himself as he taxed his mind for the answer. Starfire suddenly sighed and embraced his couragable action. 'Nope...this is definantly not a dream....' Robin assured himself.  
'This is a very interesting feeling...Oh Robin...If only I could tell you...how I feel as easily as you can to me...' Starfire thought as she finally broke the long a waited kiss, to try and tell Robin. But unaware to the two, there were two people watching them. One from a distance, the other right in her room. Robin heard a snigger as he goggled at Starfire.  
"What was that...." he whispered as he stood, his face screwed up in concenration. (gone gold fishes! gone goldfishes!) He prowled around the room like a wolf hunting it's pray. He first went to the bed, to see if the disembodied laugh had come from there. He looked under the pillow, then felt around the bed to see if there were any lumps. But none were there. He turned his search to the animal covered floor, throwing them aside to look what laid beneath. He searched the whole floor, but found nothing.  
"Maybe it was...a dust rabbit...?" Starfire said, sounding as though she wasn't sure what the phrase was.  
"No..." Robin mumbled as he got up off the ground. Satrfire was looking out the window intently and wasn't moving what so ever. Robin stared at her and smiled. Starfire's face grew red with anger as she floated off the seat and out the window.  
"I will be right back...There is a matter in which I must attend to." She yelled over her shoulder, though the last part was quiet. Robin looked after her in bewilderment as he dropped the little stuffed animal he was holding. He hastily picked it up and continued his search. He walked over to her closet and opened it slowly. But as soon as there was enough space, a lot of Starfire's things came tumblin down. Robin couldn't move. All around him were toys a toddler would play with. From chew rings, to those little hammer dealy's.....^^' (I know...very creative....hammer dealys....^^') He some how managed to push everything back in and shut the door and when it was done...he decided that the laugh hadn't come from there. He moved on to the area around her dresser. (oh great...the wonders of a girls dresser...hee hee hee....I know a guy would be scared of mine...I got clothes from...8 years ago still in there...not to mention monsters...sock eating fairies.....ROTFL!!!! Finger Puppets!!! ha ha ha haaaaaaaa....*cough cough* inside joke....)  
Robin swollowed (sp?) as he inched towards the top of the dresser. He rummaged around, and found a lot of interesting items. He, of course, found a brush and some hair doo-dah's and things of that assortment, and somethings he assumed were from her home planet. As he was shifting all of the trinkets aside, he found a little key.  
"What could this be for?" he mumbled as he examined it. It was a small gold key with fancy etchings into it's handle, and a ruby placed in the middle of it. (not in the key part...mind you...^^) "Hm..." Robin said as he shrugged and placed the key back down, and resumed his search.  
"Well...." Robin sighed. "It looks as though I've searched everywhere in this room...except for..." He looked back at the dresser drawers'. "In there.." he finished in a high pitched voice. He nervously glanced around the room to see if anyone was watching, and began to sweat as he slowly reached out for the first handle. He pulled it open and peered into it. Robin gave a sigh with relief. It was just her shirts and such. He rummaged through the drawer and found nothing. He moved on to the second drawer and once again slowly opened it. When he went to peer inside, the most un- expected thing happened. A Jack-In-The-Box pounced out and scared poor Robin half to death. Robin glared at the little toy and threw it across the room. He furrowed his eyebrows and continued his search, but didn't find anything in her skirt/pants drawer either.  
"One more drawer left..." he murmured as he reached out towards the last handle, knowing what was in this drawer already. He opened it and, once again, peered inside. His worst fears had been confirmed. Inside this drawer was her....uhhh...undergarments. Robin felt his face grow hot as he stared into the open drawer. Once again, he started to rummage through it. But this time, he found something...something very private and secret to a teenage girl. (hee....I even have one...nobody knows about it though ^^) Robin held the book in his hands and forgot compleatly that he had just rummaged through a girls dresser. Gold thread spelled the words, Starfire's Diary, on the cover. In the corners there was jewles imbedded into the fancy book. The words glimmered up at Robin as he stared dumbfoundedly at the diary.  
He looked at the key that was on the dresser and grabbed it. He slid it into the golden lock and turned it. He then heard a little 'click', and opened the book. Robin's insides were squirming with guilt as he began to read what was only ment for Starfire's eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OH MAN!!!!!! This is gettin' gooood! Even I want to know what happens! Man........this is such a cool story!!!! Fun fun fun!!! Well how do you guys like it? I hope you think it's good....I tried really hard to make this chapter longer....it's really hard when I have writer's block.... I'm in such good spirits! I had my birthday just a couple days ago, my brother is visiting, and I get to type! YAAAAAY!!! Well...R&R please! Till next time. Oh yeah! And my advice for today is.....don't ride a dirtbike backwards....or a horse....or a dog.... Well see ya'll next time!!!!!! 


	3. Caution: Star's & Kitties are a NoNo

~*~*~* I always start these chapters really soon after I post my last one...but then don't finish them for a couple of weeks! I'm so bad...^^' Ha ha ha....I'm weird... Yup! I like my story...Oh and Lioness-Goddess...hee hee hee...You know your new Titans fic when they go to school? Well...Star's math teacher sounds like Mr. Rogers...ha ha ha! That's what he reminded me of! Well...I'd rather have Mr. Rogers than my teacher "Mrs. McDougal" (that's not her real last name...it's McDonough...I think... sad...I know it is...don't know my Math Teachers name..^^') And blackcatt...that is really weird...but I'm sure finger puppets for me is way different for you....finger puppets is baaaad....nasty story...the wonders of being bored! You can become Danny and Cody (two of my friends) perverted....baaaaaaad story.....Roooooll-a-Toaster!!!! ROTFL!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans...or my brain...or a car...or hey...I think I'm gonna go ride my dirt bike....Anyways...the story!  
  
Chapter 3 Caution: Stars and Kitty's are a No-No  
  
'What in the world is She doing here...? I'm going to....' Starfire thought as she speed out of her window towards the ground to where a car was parked. Starfire gave a growl and clenched her fists' tight into a ball. She hovered above the car for a little while and waited. Her emerald eyes glinted with anger and hate. (I was gonna say fury...but anger and fury are practically the same thing....) The door opened and a brand new tennis- shoe could be (s-h-o-u...duh! Ha ha ha...another inside joke...) seen.  
  
"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT LITTLE RED HEADED WITCH!!!!" screamed a high- pitched, annoying voice that belonged to...(can you guess?) one of the most annoying prep's in the world. Starfire felt a cold chill go down her spin as she glared at the door, as though it had done something really wrong. Her usual happy mood was diminished at Her voice.  
  
"KISSING MY BOYFRIEND!! GAHH! THAT LITTLE WENCH! I KNEW IT FROM THE MOMENT I LAID EYES UPON HER! SHE'S A NO GOOD SLUT! AHHHHHH!!!!" the voice seethed.  
  
A body soon had stepped out of the car to prove that it was the owner of the foot. A girl with long blond hair and deep blue eyes was in full view. Her blond hair was done up in a tight bun and had those (stupid..I hate 'em...) butterfly clips in her hair. She was wearing a white tank top and cut off jean shorts. She looked pretty dirty, from what Starfire could distinguish. And her hair looked kinda ratty, too. Just the mere thought of her made Starfire seethe with anger.  
  
"Say it to my face...you heartless girl." Starfire mumbled as she slowly dissented towards the ground, and towards the girl. The blond haired girl looked up to see Starfire and grinned mischievously. 'Oh great...it's Her...' the blondie thought. (you probably have figured out who that is...Muahahaha!!!!)  
  
"I said....Say it to my face..." Starfire reiterated as she touched the solid earth and started to advance towards her. The blond's breath caught in her throat as Starfire crept closer and closer.  
  
"Nice to see you, Red...I see you still need to get some anger management." Blondie sneered with a dirty look.  
  
"I do not," Starfire replied hotly, even though she had no idea what this...'anger management' thing was. "And I see that you are still as ugly as ever, Kitten..." Starfire wanted to spit, for her name was like a really unsavory taste in her mouth.  
  
Kitten shook with anger at being called...'ugly.' (yes, I'm writing in a different way, just to see if you guys like it better) "What did you say...? You stupid, little, conniving, wench?" Kitten asked in a dangerous undertone. Starfire scowled.  
  
"You heard me...don't play games..." Starfire replied.  
  
"I hate you..." Kitten snarled as she lunged at Starfire like a...well...cat. Starfire wasn't stupid, for she knew this was coming the moment she had uttered those words. Starfire shot up into the air, and was surprised to see that Kitten, much to her displeasure, was dangling from her foot. But Kitten was also whimpering like a two year old. Starfire didn't want to kill her...so she landed back on the ground and sighed. She didn't want to kill anyone. Yet...this was her worst enemy. She could not understand why...but she just couldn't kill some one. (I think I might go dirt biking in a while.....)  
  
Kitten was taken aback by Starfire's kindness and just stood rooted to the ground for a few minuets, but recovered and once again...lunged at Starfire. (my lip itches....) This time...she was not ready. Starfire was hit in the mouth and fell to her knees. But she soon recovered...and was ready to attack. Starfire looked into Kitten's cold blue eyed stare and clenched her fists'. A ray of light darted into her vision, for something had shone a light in her eye. She rubbed her eyes, so that she could see better...but was a little slow. Kitten was beaten the snot outta her. All Starfire felt was a devastating blow to her ribs, then to her face, and then back to the ribs.  
  
Blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth as she, once again, got up and prepared to fight. (maaaan kitten sure knows how to cat fight...lol) Starfire's mind was going wild with questions and thoughts. (procrastination rox! I ain't doin my Math home work....shhhhh don't tell....) But the one question that kept popping up in her mind was...'How?'  
  
Starfire had had about enough of getting beat...so she took her turn in whipping on Kitten. (whaa no gas for the dirtbike.... :'-\ ... ) Starfire grabbed her by the hair and kneed her in the stomach and then threw her into the open air. Kitten knew that she was in deep trouble, and was soon trying her best to parry Starfire's menacing blows.  
  
Back To Robin...(the moment you've all been waiting for....)  
  
Robin's courious eyes darted back and forth as he read the diary. Sometimes he would mumble and at others he'd raise his eyebrows...but he hadn't even gotten to the more recent dates of this book. All he knew was that Starfire must have had it for a long time, since the dates dated all the way back to where she was a small child. Robin had taken a seat on her bed and was totally engrossed in this little discovery of his. As the dates began to come closer to the one that they were in there, the handwriting gradually got better and better. Robin gasped at what he had stumbled upon.  
  
(her diary hint hint....this is a passage outta it....)  
  
Juanuary 19, 2000 (we'll just say that they've been together for 4 years)  
Dear Avery,  
Today was the last day I will ever see this beautiful planet again...I am filled with sorrow and displeasure, but I know that I must go...for I do not...belong. My sister is the perfect one and is always on good conditions with mother and father...but I can tell that she want's to leave as I do. But I am sure that where ever I go...I will be wanted and I will fit in. I love my parents as do all children...but I must go. I guess some call it fate...well I...Call it destiny. I will not leave you behind, though. I will carry you for forever...just in case I am in need of a friend. Thank you.  
  
Starfire  
  
"Wow...I didn't know..." Robin said as he looked up from the book for the first time since he had found it. He scaned the page again and found the date in which she had frist arrived on Earth, and had befriended him and the others. (as you can tell...Avery is the name that Star has given her diary...kinda weird if you ask me...) He started to read that one next.  
  
January 21, 2000  
Dear Avery,  
I have been to many planets today, and none of them have welcomed me...but I think that this little blue planet called....Earth might not be so hostile. I landed there and found out that I was in this city called...Gothom...weird name...but the residents seem really nice. One guy on the little cute street next to a lot of structures chased after me and asked me if I had any...uhh...monkey I think it was. He smelled really weird and wore rags...but he seemed really nice. Right now I'm sitting in this cute little medow and watching some other kids about my age playing a game where one hits a little round ball with a big wooden club. Then they run around the little square things that are in the ground and yell, "BOOOHAAAA BABY! HOMER RUN!" I am not quite certain what this phrase means...but it's quite combersome and loud. The one who keeps yelling this is really big and has a red eye...he looks like the car machine that I saw earlier today. But there are others with him too...there's a girl who looks as though she is dark and mysterious, and green little guy and a very....handsome black haired boy that's wearing a mask.  
  
Robin stopped reading for a second and though. 'Me? She thought I was.....handsome..?' Robin flushed a little as the thought went through his head. "I remember that day too..." He said out loud in a dreamy voice. But reverted back to the entry. (I'm making this all up...just let you know.)  
  
(back to the entry)  
  
I wish that I could learn how to play. It looks like fun. But nobody notices me...so I'll just watch! It's not so boring to watch, I guess. I've been watching for about 20 minuets now...and the boy with the mask has noticed. He's sitting next to me now, talking to me...?! Wow...I never thought that making friends would be so easy! Well...he has invited me to go and consume this pizza thing...so I guess I had better be going. Wish me luck!  
Starfire  
  
Robin smiled at the memory. He thought of how she was so pretty and cute sitting on that bench, writing in her book. He remembered how she had been casting longing glances at him and his friends, and he felt as though he needed to be her friend. Robin once again skipped a few pages and came to entries that had been made in the last couple months. He knew that he should probably stop, but he didn't. He wanted to get inside her head...know her thoughts.  
  
"Ah, here's a more recent one..." he mumbled as he started to read the page.  
  
February 18, 2004  
Dear Avery,  
Today is a good day, full of warmth and love. The sun is shining, the bird are singing, and above all...I think I might...love some one. He's so wonderful and kind to me, as all my friends are, but...he seems to always be there when I need him the most. And he is athletic and very understanding, too. I would like to divulge this to him...but I fear that he may not share the same feelings as I do towards him. I don't want to be hurt...like last time...Not again. Whatever I want...always get's hurt or taken away in the end. (omg! this is soooooo perfect! this ties right in with my original idea! and I was just writing stuff too...didn't even mean to write this! sweet 'ums!) So I think that I should just keep this to my self...for one of our hearts will surely be crushed by fate...I guess I'm leaving you on a sour note..but...I bid you well.  
Starfire  
  
"Man, this guy must be something. What's this...?" Robin questioned as he examined the page a little more closely. "The ink is smeered....tear stains?" Robin's heart gave an uncomfortable lurch when he relized that Starfire had been crying when she had written this. (I know tears do not match Star...but everyone cries, ya know!) Robin decided he needed to find out who this boy was, and decided to read more entries.  
  
March 6, 2004  
Dear Avery,  
You know how I talked about...that boy? Well...I've been dreaming a lot about him lately. In one dream...I dreamt that he and I were sitting at a nice food place (she means reasturant, hint hint) and enjoying a nice dinner. Night had fallen and the moon and stars shone like magnificent gems in the night sky. There were a little bit of coulds, but they helped the scene. I was wearing this pretty blue gown, with my hair done up in a tight roll on the top of my head. He...he was wearing a nice looking texico (tuxedo hint hint) and would occasionally smile at me. It was a nice dream...except that a flying hamperster (hampster wink wink) named Coltan, (rotfl!!!!! poor Coltan...he's gonna flip his lid when he hears I used his name for the psycho hampster.....) kept on invading us....Well I'll bid you farewell until my hands cross your path again.  
Starfire  
  
"Wow...a flying hampster? She sure does have an over active imagination..." Robin said as he sweat dropped. He began to flip the pages and found a passage that really interested him.  
  
March 29, 2004 (ha ha ha my b-day! cept for the 2004 part...)  
Dear Avery,  
I think that I do love him. But...still, that memory is still too fresh in my mind. I will not...no...cannot put my heart in jepordy again. (I wonder who Star's talkin' about...even I don't know....) He will have to stay as a friend forever and for always. Oh! I got a letter from my sister to day, also...I think that she sounded a little too happy, for my liking. She said that she misses me, and can't wait to see me again. I don't think that she's telling the truth though...I think that something has happened...something bad. But she did not tell me in her letter. But...I guess that I could write his name...once. It would not harm myself or my friends. My mind has dwelled on him for months it seems like...but I am just his friend, nothing more in his eyes. I love him...Robin.  
Starfire  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Awsomeness......dude...this is cool! I even finished it like....3 days after I posted the 2 chapter! Whoa...my mind is like racing now! So...do you guys like this format better than the one that I have used previous to this chapter? I think that I like it better, cuz I can actually read it better. But what ever floats your guy's boat I guess! So make sure you tell me in your reveiws which one you prefer. hee hee hee...at least this time it wasn't as bad as a cliffhanger as I usually do! ^^' so be happy about that! My advice for today before I sign off is...don't poke your sisters food and say, "Ha ha, you got a hole in your food!" repeadetly...you'll get stabbed with a fork on your fourth attempt...it happened to me just a few days ago....^^ Oh and I will eventually put Terra in the story so don't fret! Hee hee hee...Well, Till next time!  
~*~*~*~*~*Sakura 


	4. Beytral at the T Tower

~*~*~* I've been on the edge of my seat waiting to write this chapter! Finally it's Spring Break, so I might be able to post this one sooner than the others! Oh and I'm sorry about some of my authors notes....as my teachers and friends say....I'm so random. We'll be talking about something really serious...and I'll say something like, "I have 10 fingers..." or "I hate so and so...." I won't say any names...just in-case she comes on this site and reads my fic...^^' Anyways, on with the story...Oh and reveiws I should probably respond to...  
  
Perti - You seperate dialog by putting enter's in between the Quote markes...wow...I'm making no sense...^^' ok I'll just give you an example :  
  
"All around the Mallberry Bush!" Umi sang.  
  
"Shut up Umi-Chan!" Momo yelled as she threw a brick at Umi's head. "Tha will teach ya..."  
  
Ok so it's kinda like that, but if the quotes have the same speaker, then you just keep adding on to the paragraph. As is shown in the Second sentence...uhh...dealy. ^^' Ok...so I hope that clears things up for you...if it doesn't then ask me again...or something. E mail me...or somethin'...^^ Oh and Petri...tell your cuz for me that it's ok Queen Tigris flamed her....she's just picking on T-E because she can actually write something worth reading...I just checked out Queenies Bio and found out she has like 17 unfinished stories and most of them have like...10 - 25 reveiws...I have more than that! And that's sad...but that girl was just being the big preppy she really is...If you would pass this massage to T-E I would be very much obliged. ^^  
  
blackcatt - lol....yeah...finger puppets is way different...lol ballet! Well..it does have to do something with my best friends...but let's just say it has no singin or ballet in it.....*looks around*  
  
Ok think that's every one who needed any thing...but I feel so special when you people give my good reveiws! It makes me wanna write more! So without further ado....Trogdor!!! Lol!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any of it's characters....  
  
Chapter 4 Beytral in the T Tower  
  
Robin gave an astonished gasp as he read the same sentence over and over again thinking that his eyes were playing tricks on him. He looked up from the book once again and grinned. "She loves me..." He whispered. Beast Boy's head popped out from under the bed and stared at the awestruck Robin.  
  
"She loves....me!" Robin said a little louder. Beast Boy twisted his face so it looked like he had been hit in the face with a frying pan.  
  
"SHE LOVES ME!!!" Robin exclaimed as he stood up excitedly. Beast Boy crawled out from under the bed and stared at Robin with confusion. 'What the hell...?' Beast Boy thought as Robin stared at him.  
  
"So it WAS you!" Robin snarled, forgetting about his glee. Beast Boy noticed the sudden change in atmosphere and smiled nervously. "HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!" Robin roared as he threw Beast Boy out of the room and slammed the door after he had put Beast Boy in a permenant body cast. (not really, it's a figure of speech)  
  
"It looks like you got found out Beast Boy..." Raven said as she peered over the top of her book to stare at him. He looked around and smiled.  
  
"How'd you guess? Was it me flying outta the room, or Rob's yelling..??" He asked her as he stood up to get the dirt out of his hair. "Why'd he have to through Chug-chug at me...? My poor little plant friend...I will never forget you..." He mumbled as he held the little de- potted plant in his hands and sobbed. Raven rolled her eyes and started to walk away.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone..." Raven sighed as she took a backwards glance to see Beast Boy was gone. 'Good..." She thought. 'I thought for sure he was going to follow me...again... (o.O that was scary...stupid computer won't lemme on the net...almost deleted my files too...-_- omg...scary) I almost wish he had...' Raven stood rooted to the spot where she had thought that...her eyes grew wide and her hands began to shake. Some where near by her a glass shattered and another object short-curcited.  
  
"Uhh...Rae...are...are you ok..?" Beast Boy asked with concern lingering heavly in his voice. (rotfl!!!! rei....don't type it in on google...what ever you do....that was soooo sick....*shivers* trust me...don't do it!) She turned around to find herself in his out stretched arms. Beast Boy decided he'd be stupid and locked his arms around her. Raven narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth.  
  
"Beast Boy...?" She asked in a voice that was a little too sweet.  
  
"Yes..?" He asked as a silly grin marked his face.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Raven yelled in his face as another pot flew at his face, but this time it had a black aura around it. (mmmm....salt water taffy) He screamed and ducked. Raven's face once again became emotionless and clam as it always was.  
  
"As I said, what do you think you were doing...?" She reiterated.  
  
Beast Boy looked at the pot and gulped as he turned to once again face Raven. "I was...giving you moral support...?" Beast Boy made it sound more like a question than an answer. Raven looked at him and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Moral support for what? Nothing has happened to me, that should concern you anways." Raven mumbled as she started to trudge off down the empty coridors to her room.  
  
~*~*~* Back To Starfire and Kitten.....  
  
Meanwhile, Starfire was taking her turn in beating Kitten to a bloody, crumpled form on the ground. She felt a pang of guilt in her stomach as she drew her fist back for another punch. Starfire hesitated and that's when Kitten took her chance to strike.  
  
As Starfire lunged to hit her, Kitten side stepped and doged Starfire's attack and came around to kick her in the back of her head. (man... I knew cheerleading was good for something....) Starfire's eyes grew wide with astonishment as she saw blood fly out of her mouth.  
  
"Check and Mate..." Kitten sneered as she loomed over the bent form of Starfire. (lemme at her! Lemme at her!!! *fists flailing*)  
  
"I think otherwise," Starfire snarled as she turned to grab Kitten's ankle. But as she turned around, she was met face to face with a small hand gun.  
  
"Tut, tut! We wouldn't want any fatal accidents, now would we?" Kitten drawled as she pointed the gun at Starfire's face. Starfire felt the feeling of guilt be consumed by fear as she stood up.  
  
"This is...cheating. The athorities say--" Starfire was cut off by a forious Kitten.  
  
"Does it look like I care about the police?!" She asked as she waved the gun infront of Starfire and scowled.  
  
"Robin says---" Starfire was once again inturrupted by Kitten.  
  
"About him! What were you doing kissing him?! He's my boyfriend! Not your's, you red headed slut!" Kitten spat in her face. Starfire didn't care now that she had a gun.  
  
"Robin is not...you're play thing! He is a human being and he doesn't think too highly of you! So don't you dare claim him as yours! You ugly....ugly person!" Starfire yelled back as she lunged once again at Kitten. Three gun shots were heard and then a cry of pain.  
  
Starfire was on the ground clutching her side. Blood oozed from the cracks of her fingers. Her vision slowly became blurry and started to spin. 'I must not pass into the plain of nothingness...not yet. First I must...' Starfire thought as she tried to stand up, but fell to her knees again for the pain was too great. 'I must try...'  
  
Kitten looked at Starfire with shock and surprise in her eyes, then looked at the gun. She dropped the weapon as though it had caught fire and had burned her hand. Beads of sweat began to show up on her face as she slowly backed away from Starfire. (omg...x.O Staaaaar!!! noooo! She can't dieeee!!!!!)  
  
~*~*~* Back to Robin.....  
  
Robin looked at the open diary and smiled with glee. He picked it up once more and begn to read. But as he was reading, a thought went throught his mind. 'What if Star comes back and I'm reading her diary...? Did she even want me to know about her love for me?' A renewed feeling of guilt erupted in his stomach. 'Ok....I have to stop reading this...after I do this!' He thought as he reached for the ink pen that she used to write in Avery. Robin scribbled a little something on one of the blank pages and smiled at his work. There, scribbled in the black ink were the words: Robin & Starfire Forever enclosed in a heart.  
  
Robin scaned the page once more and reluctantly closed the book. 'Now I'll always take a place in her past.' He thought as he stood up and stretched.  
  
"And now, I must return you," He said as he pointed to Avery. "To where you belong." He started to saunter over to the dresser and noticed that there was something wrong. Something just didn't feel right. Robin, frightened that this feeling might pertain to Starfire, ran the last few steps to the dresser, shoved her diary back in the drawer and sprinted out of the room, forgetting that Starfire had left through the window. He passed a total of one door before he stopped. Inside the room was Cyborg tunning up his weapons and humming 'The Itsy Bitsy Spider' song. (lol I love that song!) Robin saw that he was in no danger, so he started down the hallway towards Terra's room. (grrrreat.......-_-'...)  
  
Inside her room he saw that she was just chillin' by listening to music and throwing darts at a crooked dart board. She looked at Robin with coriousity when he stormed in her room, and then just as suddenly left, leaving the door open. Terra, didn't head her leader's actions though and went back to her music.  
  
Robin went past his own room and stopped at Raven's room. He opened the door without knocking, which made the Telepath mad.  
  
"Robin, what in the world are you doing?" She questioned as he walked towards her and tried to catch his breath. (I don't blame him! running like that is like running my school track...not fun...)  
  
"H-have...Have you seen Star?" He said quickly. When Raven shook her head 'no' Robin cursed.  
  
"Why...? What is wrong?" She asked as she sighed, thinking that it had something to do with, 'I need to ask her a question...' again.  
  
"I fear that she might be in danger. I've searched every where for her, but it's like she isn't even in the tower!" Robin exclaimed as his mind went to work. He saw her shooting out the window like a rocket and yelling over her shoulder to him. "Because she's not!" He mumbled as he walked over to Raven's wimdow. He peered outside and saw a car had been parked and two fighting forms. He cursed again for his stupidity as he ran out of Raven's dark room. When he left, Raven was even more confused at Robin's actions.  
  
Robin hurried down the corridors towards the entrance, hoping despratly that she was alright. He sprinted through the living room and kitchen, not even stopping when Beast Boy tried to talk to him. Robin burst through the doors and ran towards the fight. But as he neared the fight, he saw a gun, and then heard three shots and a scream. The dust had been kicked up, so Robin couldn't see anything for a few minuets. But as it cleared, the sight that it revealed confirmed Robin's worst fears.  
  
"STAR!" He yelled as he ran towards her, but stopped when he caught sight of her 'hunter.' "Kitten...! What have you done?! If she dies I'll...I'll..." Robin fummed as he drew closer, his eyes were watering, but refused to let his tears fall. He felt his heart being shattered as he saw Starfire once again trying to pick herself up, but failed. (..... O.O oooooh this is getting good....awsome awsomeness!!!!)  
  
"Robbie-Poo! How I missed you!" Kitten squeled as she ran towards Robin with her arms out-strechted. Robin didn't notice her for he was knealing by Starfire, trying to help the bleeding stop.  
  
"That's no way to treat me Robbie-Poo! This time I'll make sure that you'll obey me, and not go running to this red headed peice of garbage!" She snorted as she placed her hand on Robin's shoulder. Kitten smiled suddenly...a cold...dark smile.  
  
"Ro...bin...? What has happened to me...?" Robin turned once again to Starfire and noticed that she had regained conciousness. He smiled as he looked at the bullet wound. Robin touched her hand and started to remove it from her bloodied side, but recived a wince from her instead.  
  
"I know it hurts, Star...But I have to look at it." He said in a soothing tone as he once again tried to pull her hand away, and was sucsessful. He looked at the wound and gave a sigh with releif. "It has not hit any fatal area's...so do not worry." Robin suddenly gave a cry of pain as he felt something burrow into his back. He let go of Starfire and tried to claw the thing out. But just as suddenly as it had been there, it had left. He turned around to see that Kitten was smiling wickedly.  
  
"What have you done...?" Robin asked as he stared into her blue eyes that filled him so much with loathing.  
  
"Down dog..." Kitten mearly said. Robin was planted into a bow in front of her feet. He tried to get up, but couldn't. He looked at her, a little puzzled.  
  
"Stand," She said and Robin stood. "Good...it works. Now, Robbie-Poo, hit her in the face."  
  
"What...? Why would I do something like---" Robin was cut off by bending down and hitting Starfire in the face. ( *drops the gum that she had in her mouth* No way...Robin....hit...Star...?! What has the world come toooooooooo???!!!!!!) He was horror-stricken. 'What have I done...?'  
  
"Robin....is this....punishment...?" Starfire asked weakly as she stared at the Boy Wonder with tears in her eyes. "Or do you....not...like me...??"  
  
"It's not---" Robin was cut off, by another command from Kitten.  
  
"Hit her wound, dog."  
  
Robin did as Kitten had asked and had hit Starfire where the bullet had bitten in to her flesh as hard as he could. Starfire gave a loud cry of pain as he once again clutched her side. Tears stained her rosey cheeks. Robin turned to Kitten and saw that she was beaming.  
  
"Come here Robin..." Kitten said in a dangerous tone. Robin obeyed once again and came within inches of her. She grabbed him by the ear and whispered something into it. Robin stood where he was for a few second, shaking his head, but the power became too strong and he knelt by Starfire and whispered into her ear.  
  
"I hate you...Kitten is my...is my only love. I can't, and never will love you. Good Bye..." Robin whispered as he walked towards the car from which Kitten had emearged from and got in, leaving a heart broken Starfire laying crumpled on the earth.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
omg.....I'm gonna make my self cry!!! *cries into her sweatshirt* So...how do you guys like it...? I just relized that it's almost like Ella Enchanted...but not exactly....cuz Robin only obey's Kitten...So what's you guys think of it?! Was it good...? Bad...? Please tell me! Sorry I didn't update sooner...I went to the ocean for a few days and goofed around. I went shopping at Ocean Shores and got a shark tooth necklace...it's sooo cool! It's real too!! Well...my word of advice today is....don't roll in dead things....it makes you smell funny...kinda like my dogs!! Well till next time!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Sakura 


	5. Heartaches

~*~*~* I made myself cry! *sniffs* Poor Star! Anyways...I've been drug all around today...going to Barnes & Nobles, which I got Fruits Basket Vol 1!!! It was sooo awsome!!!! Best Buy was boring...but the most boring thing was...the furniture stores! I tried to rebel and stay in the car...but parents always win.... -_- Oh and ScarletAngle68....uhh...thanks for pointing that out to me...^^' I knew it was spelled wrong...I was just...uhhh...testing you! Yeah...that's it! I was just testing you...*looks around nervously* Beastboy-fan...it is a Star and Robin fic! Robin & Kitten is just gross! There's a big surprise..but I ain't tellin nobody! OMG! I can't believe I forgot...!!!! Nooooooo! I don't wanna take that freakin test!!!! Why?! Only sevies are supposed to take it!! *cries* Not again...no more WASL!!!!! NOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Momo: Anyways...I guess it's on with the story...since Sakura is having a meltdown cuz of the WASL that she has to take tomorrow... *Sakura cries louder* -_-' on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I may not own the Teen Titans, but I DO own a rubber band, which can be just as fun! (this is Sakura speaking again...I'm outta the melt down stage....so on with the fic!)  
  
Chapter 5 Heartaches  
  
Starfire looked blankly at the car as it sped off into the distance. Her eyes were red, and tears streaked down her once lutious and optomistic face. She had no will to live anymore for her heart had been crushed for a second time, and was now to sick of the feeling to care anymore.  
  
"Starfire...what...what has happened?" Queried a voice that belonged to none other than Raven. All of the Titans had come down after Raven and were also standing curiously behind the Telepath. Starfire turned so she could look at them all. Cyborg came to sit next to her and smiled, not knowing what had happened.  
  
"Whatever it is, she must be real happy about it to be cryin' like that," He said as he jabbed her in the ribs with his elbow. Starfire let out a cry of pain, for Cyborg had accidentaly jabbed her wound, that was already so battered and aching from Robin's punishing blow. Blood spilled out of the uncovered wound as she took her hand away to stop Cyborg from trying another playful jab.  
  
"Star....your bleeding..." Beast Boy stuttered a little as he also ran to her side. Raven looked into Starfire's once dancing emerald eyes and saw that something terrible had been comited.  
  
"Where's Robin...? He burst into my room searching for you, Starfire. Tell me, what has happened?" Raven demanded, a little fear lingering in her calm voice. Starfire burst out into a new fit of tears but couldn't sastain the pressure for any longer and passed out again. Raven's eyes wondered to the pool of blood that had formed next to Starfire and couldn't keep calm for she saw that she needed to get her fellow Titan and friend to a registered doctor....thingy.....^^' (I'm not too sure if Rae has the power to heal...so if she does..then she can only heal minor wounds and if she can't then...off to the hospital! ok...I just found out she does...I was watching TT and saw her heal BB...but we'll just say that it's dangerous for her to go after the bullet)  
  
"Beast Boy! Go call an ambulence while I try and stop the bleeding." Raven commanded as she turned Starfire so she could try and stop the bleeding a little faster. (ha ha ha I just spelled fatser on accident....oops)  
  
"Righto Cap'n!" Beast Boy saluted as he changed in to a cheetah and sprinted to the Tower to call the medics.  
  
"What can we do?" Cyborg asked as he motioned to himself and Terra. Raven thought for a moment.  
  
"Terra, go get me some hot water. Cyborg...uhh....go get some towels." Raven ordered.  
  
"I wanna do something more important!" Terra complained. Raven gave her a look that said, "Go, or else I'll kill you..." (ha ha ha! LOSER! die terra!!!!!!! you will die!!!! *cough cough*) Terra gave a sigh and left with much reluctance along with Cyborg, who was more than happy to help.  
  
When the two titans were out of ear shot, Raven turned to Starfire again and whispered, "I hope this won't damage anything." But unaware to her, Starfire had heard this and knew perfectly well what she ment. (I like Raven...she's awsome...so is Star though...my fav characters!) Raven glanced at the bleeding gash in Starfire's side and covered it with a piece of her cloak, so it would slow down the bleeding.  
  
"Rae, the ambulence is on it's way...I just hope it get's here in time..." Beast Boy informed as he came running towards the two girls. Raven nodded her head and looked at him.  
  
"Of course it'll get here in time," Raven replied as she motioned him to step forward and help her. Beast Boy also tried to stop the bleeding, but the bullet had gone in farther than they had first thought, but just as Robin had said, the bullet hadn't penetrated any organs, for she would have already been dead.  
  
"But I think that the bullet is still in there...that means---" Raven was cut off by the sounds of sierins (uhhh....spell check??) and a car driving very fast towards them. The white ambulence skidded to a stop infront of the two Titans just as Cyborg and Terra emerged from the tower again. Two men in white uniforms emerged from out of the car/van dealy...and ran over to where Starfire lay, supported by everyone's favorite Telapath. (telapath is way easier for me to spell....than telakenetic...-_-)  
  
"What is the patient's current state?" Asked one of the men who had brown hair and a beard. He kinda reminded Raven of Santa, so she automatically didn't like him, but the other guy reminded her of Edgar Allan Poe, with his crooked insane mouth, and his broken dirty glasses. His black hair just added to his creepy atire. (ha ha ha!!! I love Edgar Allan Poe!!! I was thinking that Rae isn't really a happy person, so she would not like a happy, kindly man, but would like a creepy dude like Edgar or Vanghuo ha ha ha!!!! eeeaaaaaar!!!! *cough cough* inside joke)  
  
"It looks as though we'll have to put her out of her misery..." The creepy guy said as he brought out a chainsaw and started laughing like a psycho killer. Raven instantly forgot about how she liked him earlier and decided to loath him instead. (scary....chainsaw...ha ha ha...psycho killer bob and Emilio's child!! ahahaaaa!!!!)  
  
"You will not harm her...Not as long as I'm around," Raven replied as she glared at the creepy guy, who continued to glance around menacingly.  
  
"I second that motion," Beast Boy pipped in as he took a step closer to Raven. He put his hand on her shoulder as he thought, 'I hope that she doesn't make the ambulence fly at me...' Cyborg nodded his head in agreement, as did Terra.  
  
"No, no, no! You got it all wrong kids," The kindly man said with a smile on his face as he advanced towards the group. "We just want to take her to the hospital and make her better, not to kill her."  
  
"We'll kill her with hooks and spears! Hahahahaha!!! And then we'll put dozens and dozens of sharp, little needles in her eyes while she's still alive!! Muahahahaha!" Creepy dude yelled out as his voice cracked. (whoa....that's freakin scary....And that ain't even all of it...and sorry Danny....I stole this way of dieing from you...^^ I couldn't think of anything else......this would be the worst way to die.....*shivers*)  
  
"What he's trying to say is..." The kindly man began but was cut off by the other creepy dude.  
  
"Then we'll pull out her finger nails one by one, until there are none left, and then pour lemon juice on 'em!!!!! Then I'll cut her toes off with a dull, rusty michety. And for the final touch, we'll cut off all of her limbs slowly with a dull butter knife and she'll bleed to death!!!!!" Creepy guy continued. Everyone looked at him and took 8 big steps backwards. (if anyone want to know what my friend Danny really thinks is the worst way to die, e mail me and I'll send you his answer on one of the surveys my friends and I did...the way he put it...was waaay worse) The kindly man looked at the creepy guy and shot him a look that said, "If you don't be quiet, she'll die."  
  
"What Bob and I really want to do is take her to the hospital. There's no harm in that is there?" The kindly man asked as he advanced toward Starfire. Raven didn't move an inch as he grew closer and closer to her uncounciouse friend. (I'm too lazy to spell it right...) The kindly man that smiled at Raven as he bent down to look at Starfire's wound.  
  
"Ooooh dear...It looks as though she'll have to go into imidiate surgery...Bob...stop being weird and help me load her in the ambulence." The kindly man ordered Bob, who obeyed without another word. Raven opened her mouth to speak but Bill spoke first. "I'm terribly sorry, kids. But she won't be out of the hospital for a few days. You can either, come with us or stay here and wait," Bill replied to Raven's un said question as Bob and him put Starfire on the stretcher. (yes...I named the kindly man Bill and the psycho killer Bob....ROTFL!!!! inside joke...but it was getting hard to type kindly man and creey guy all the time...)  
  
"I don't know about you, Rea, but I ain't leaving Star's side until she's back here with us...ya know...safe...at her home." Beast Boy stated as he started to walk towards the ambulence.  
  
"I know all of us want to go, just to be sure that our friend will make it through, but Terra and Cyborg...you two should stay here and make sure that nobody tries to take over our house like the H.A.E.Y.P did that last time...." Raven commented as she started to also walk towards the emergency vehicle, (I don't remember if it's H.E.A.Y.P or H.A.E.Y.P someon please tell me, ok?) leaving a creast fallen Cyborg, and a pissed off Terra.  
  
"I guess you're right Rea...considering you're always right about these types of things..." Cyborg mumbled as he and Terra departed back towards the tower, knowing better not to argue.  
  
~*~*~ Now to Kitten and her Robie-Poo.....  
  
Robin looked back as the car sped off into the distance, wishing he could take back all of his actions that he had made in the last 5 minuets. He saw her eyes glimmer with sorrow and dispair as the car drove farther and farther away from her. He saw that her tears mingled with blood and dirt slid down her face like a waterfall. With his heart shattered into a million little peices, he reluctantly turned away from her, for he couldn't take the pain that had built up inside of him. Robin casually glanced at Kitten, who in return gave him a cold smirk.  
  
"What are you smirking about, wench?" Robin asked as he glared at her. Kitten's expression didn't change.  
  
"I just think that it's ironic," She began. Robin furrowed his brow in puzzlement.  
  
"What's ironic...?"  
  
"How love is like glass. It can be shaped so perfectly and it seems so indestructable at first, but at the drop of a hat it can be broken just like," she continued as she snaped her fingers, "That." Robin looked at her with disdain etched into his face.  
  
"But you forgot one thing, Kitten." Robin mumbled as he looked out the window once more, feeling it safe.  
  
"Oh? And what's that?" She questioned curiously, as she raised one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows.  
  
"Love may be as pure as glass, but it's as strong as steel. Never underestimate it." Robin replied as he crossed his arms and turned to look at Kitten, who was laughing loudly.  
  
"Yeah right! That's rich, strong as steel my foot! When some one's in a life threating situation, they only think about themselves. Just like you and your lil Stary-wary," Kitten replied as she 'huffed.' Robin's fists clentched as he gritted his teeth.  
  
"Don't you dare...mention her...You wouldn't even begin to understand. So shut the hell up." Robin whispered dangerously as he tried with all of his will power to hold his fist from flying at Kitten's face. She noticed this and went in a rage.  
  
"Who made you the master and me the slave? From what I recall, it's the other way around. So don't push me around like you own me." Kitten scoffed as she flicked her hair out of her face. Robin took a deep, calming breath as he sat back in the black leather seat and stared out at the passing scenery wishing more than ever to be outside with those people right now.  
  
"You don't atleast don't have my heart..." he whispered to himself as he watched passing couples walking hand in hand on the warm summer day that had messed up his life so badly. Kitten looked at Robin with satisfaction written all over her face.  
  
"What did you say...?" She asked as she heard him murmur, but couldn't make out what he had said.  
  
"Robin looked at her with a blank expression and replied, "Nothing..." He then turned to watching the happy couples. 'Why can't we be like that...Star...? Why?' He thought as he rested his forhead in the plams of his hands.  
  
"Is something troubling you, Robie-Poo?" Kitten asked in false concern. 'Finally. He's mine. And it'll stay that way for a long time...' Kitten thought as she hung on one of Robin's arm. Robin didn't answer, for he refused to talk to her.  
  
Although she didn't know about it, Kitten had just gotten herself into a war that she could never win....unless....there was help.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Man...you guys are soooo gonna flip when you find out my lil surprise....hee hee hee! ^_^ Thank you all for the great reveiws...and spelling help...^^' And just as I thought...the WASL Is worse this year than last year....god...they had to pick MY school to be a Piolet school out of the 100 schools here!? Golly Jee Wiz! So I might not have time to update as much...please don't kill me....Between Homework and earning money for Victoria I scarcly have time to update...but I make sure I have room for Code Lyoko and Teen Titans...the only two shows I watch on the weekdays now....-_-' I hate school....Well I had better get going....my advice for today is....Don't fry bacon in the nude...^^' Well, Till next time! Sakura (peace out dude v^_^v) 


	6. Suppressed Memories Part 1

Hello...everybody....smiles like a psycho killer ready to kill some one Thank you for all the support and kind reviews. It makes me feel loved...but right now I'm really pissed off....somebody just happened to drop a bad review by on the wrong day....POORLY PUT TOGETHER MY ASS, COOPER BOY!!!! YOU'RE LUCKY I CAN'T HURT YOU! twists head of a stuffed animal Sorry...I couldn't control my undying fury which is raging uncontrollably. ' I try and be nice...and be friends with everyone...but does it work.? NOOOO! On with the reviews I should respond to:  
  
Starlight - I'm glad you think so, and thank you very much for the kind and happy reviews! And of course I'll read your stories when you get signed up! J  
  
Petri - Momo is my best friend and is now my secondary character when I'm having troubles like thinking or something!   
  
ShOrTi3 - I'm glad you think so also, and I know I can't spell sometimes...when I wrote chapter 5 I was extremely tired and I was side tracked also...   
  
Starfire - I'm glad you liked my whole Psycho Killer Bob thing...lol My friends and I came up with him in science class one day...it was great fun! Lol....Emilio!!! HAHA!  
  
Glaring storm - Ha ha ha...very funny! I dunno why Yelm has to be a pilot school...it sux...ooooh! Willl my freakin computer stop with the red squiggly lines already?!  
  
Fanceyface6 - Thank you a thousand time over! At least SOME people think I have a gift....twists head on Barbie doll this time...not that it'll change anything though... And no problem for the bacon tip. It was my pleasure!   
  
Now....:O For the thing that's made me feel like a piece of crap....  
  
GDCooper - Poorly put together my ass! It's probably better than what you could ever do...You MAY not know me as a person or a writer, but I still take offense to what you said. You basically said that I was a crappy writer with no talent what so ever. So don't even....!!!! DON'T EVEN BEGIN WITH ME! You got yourself into a war that you will never, and I repeat, NEVER be able to win. Maybe you can hide behind your big fancy words, but those won't protect you from my fist, now will it...? As I once learned, if you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say it at all buster! Those types of things will get you beat up. I'm not the type of person who praises their own work either! I just merely said that I love to be clever? Is that such a crime?! And by the way, I'll put author's notes WHERE I WANT THEM!!!!!! Can't I write my thoughts? Jeeeeze! I only had....4 notes in the first chapter, and obviously they were, 'inappropriate!' You know, I hate people like you who think that their all that and a slice of bread. It makes you feel good to be mean to other people. I dunno if you were trying to be mean, but you sure got me pissed. Oh, and another thing! MICROSOFT WORD MAY HAVE SPELL CHECK, BUT WHEN YOU TYPE ON THE .doc DOCUMENTS, THEY DON'T!!! You should try writing one, it's not as easy as it appears, Cooper Boy....Quite frankly I should send you and e mail about this...but you know what? You were too much of a freakin' coward to leave it! Your review may not have been a slam to you, but it sure looked like one to me. And about how you said, "How on Earth did you get all those positive reviews?" are you dissing my reviewers now? So you're saying that their stupid for reviewing my 'no good, poorly put together story'? Well I happen to like all of those people who are nice to me and review nice things, and things that make my heart soar with happiness. So why don't you just shove off, and go screw a monkey. GRRRRR!!!! You make me sooooo mad!!!! Good day to you Sir, and I hope that monkey is just as kind to you as you were to me.  
  
sighs There....I got that out of my system. He just made me mad....you can read what he said if you want. But let that be a lesson to anyone who wants to piss me of...glares at Gabby and her preppy friends And yes, I know I probably over reacted, but I haven't had the best day today...Sorry you all had to see that side of me....I feel like a horrible person...Anyways, without much further ado, I give you my story...(with all the author notes I want in it...) And it turns out I spelled ambulance wrong the whole chapter last time...sorry. Please excuse my poor spelling....--' And I will try and not put as many notes....I like to talk...sorry. But you people could tell that by my bio....lol...quarters are very, I repeat, VERY dangerous.  
  
Disclaimer: I almost forgot about this thing...oops...I don't own the Teen Titans....yet anyways...but the CIA will never find out about my secret schemes that I've been planning! Muahahaha! cough cough I'm kidding...or am I....? looks around  
  
Chapter 6 Suppressed Memories Part 1  
  
Raven looked out the window as the ambulance sped it's way through the busy roads of Gothom City. (do they live in Jump city or Gothom...??) She would occasionally glance at Beast Boy, just to find him either, 1) picking at some growth in his ear, 2) looking at Starfire with a worried expression on his face or 3) staring at her in return obviously trying to catch her eye. Raven was getting a little anxious, for the worry and concern for her fellow Titan had been welding up inside of her, and was getting harder for her to control.  
  
Beast Boy noticed this and got a puzzled look on his face. "Rae..? Is there something' wrong? 'Cause you know that you could always talk to me about--"  
  
"I'm fine Beast Boy." She interrupted with her usual calm voice as she looked at him with an expressionless face. If it was up to her, she would have liked for Starfire to have been at the hospital a half an hour ago, but unfortunately, it wasn't up to her.  
  
"Are you sure...? Because---" He was once again cut off by Raven.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure...why are you so curious?" She questioned as she turned to face him. Her eye brow was raised curiously.  
  
"Uhh...do I have to have a reason to be concerned about you, Rae? You are my friend and all..." Beast Boy replied as he rubbed the back of his head. Raven looked at him as though he was a crazy guy off to the nut house.  
  
"Whatever..." She sighed when she finally decided that it was normal for him to be concerned. Raven stared at Starfire's unconscious and felt a pang of guilt in her stomach. Suddenly, Starfire's finger twitched as she once again began to regain her consciousness.  
  
"Where...am...I?" Starfire mumbled as she brought her hand to her forehead. Her eyes abrupt ably closed painfully as she moved, for every movement she made sent a shock of pain through her entire body.  
  
"Star, it's ok. We're on the way to the hospital right now...Every things going to be alright, you'll see!" Beast Boy said in drab tone, almost as though he was trying to reassure himself that everything was going to be alright. (I learned how to use a thesaurus today! Lol...it really helps! Momo Get on with the story! throws a mallet at Sakura's head)  
  
"Beast Boy...tell---" Starfire didn't reach the end of her sentence before the mental trauma had got to her and once again, made her pass into the plain of nothingness. (This should almost be a Angst or Drama...but we'll seeeee!!!!)  
  
Not but two minutes after Starfire had passed out the second time, they had reached the hospital's emergency wing formally known as "Wing Of Terror! Muahahahaha!" (ok...if that is what they used to call the emergency room...I wouldn't want to go there....looks around) Bob and Bill had opened the back end of the ambulance to unload Starfire as Raven gasped. Her eyes scanned the building as she, once again, felt fear entangle itself with her. She knew this place well, though she tried hard not to remember it. The memory swelled inside of her like an allergic reaction. Slowly, her breathing began to shallow and grow more ragged and urgent. (ok..I wasn't going to do this at first, but oh well. There's obviously, going to be two memories we visit today class. dresses up like a teacher and has a cool lil pointy dealy First one is with Raven, second with Star...and I have no idea if any of this is true...so don't assume...lol...it just adds effect!)  
  
"Rae...are you feeling alright?" Beast Boy inquired as he put his arm out for comfort. "You don't look too well...maybe you should---"  
  
"NO...no...I am fine Beast Boy. I'm just...just not myself right now," she sighed as she rubbed her head. She could feel a terrible head ache beginning. Beast Boy backed down and decided that it was best to leave the telepath to her own thoughts and conflicts.  
  
"Well...you two will have to stay in the waiting room, obviously. So just go and help yourselves to any of the nice and cushioned seats. And make sure that you visit the buffet!" exclaimed an all too cheery nurse as she popped up out of no where and started to drag Raven and Beast Boy towards two big automatic sliding glass doors. (wow! I wanna go to that place! They have food and every thing! You can't go to a place without food...it makes it not fun! Lol...) Beast Boy had two round, black buttons for his eyes and his body went all noodley as he allowed himself to be dragged to the glass doors. Raven on the other hand, made a futile attempt to pull away from the 'So cheery, she's freaky' nurse but instead got pulled along with the slobbering Beast Boy.  
  
"Why must you be so persistent in dragging me?" Raven mumbled as she succeeded in pulling her arm out of the freaky nurses' vice like grip. The nurse gazed at her with a blank stare.  
  
"Your father is waiting, Raven. There is no need to be apprehensive..." echoed a voice inside of the dark teens head. Raven's eyes flashed with fear as the voice continued to speak. "It will happen...don't worry...Your father will be here shortly..." The voice echoed once more. Raven stood rooted to the spot where she stood as Beast Boy snapped out of his 'noodle' daze.  
  
"Rae...are you sure that you're feeling alright? 'Cuz we don't have to stay..." Beast Boy mentioned as he slowly began to take small strides towards her.  
  
"Stay...." was all that Raven could mumble. Her eyes were filled with watery tears, waiting to slide down her pale, impassive face.  
  
"Raven...this is not like you...Ya know what? I think that we should go back, no I don't think, I know. C'mon now...I don't want to put you through anything that might scar you." Beast Boy tried to comfort as he once again began to advance towards her. He reached out to touch her shoulder when a shock of pain went through his head. "Ahhhh....ouch! What the hell was that...?!" He yelped as he hastily brought his hands to his head.  
  
"I s-said, stay b-back!" Raven stuttered as tears slowly began to roll down her ashen face. Her arms began to tremble as she tried to make her noncompliant limbs budge. Beast Boy had recovered from his latest shock of pain and once again, recommenced in walking towards Raven. Another shock went through his head, but this time, he didn't concede. He reached his hand out to touch her shoulder, and felt yet another shock go through his mind, but still, he went on doing what he had started.  
  
"C'mon, Rae. Lemme help...." He grunted as he forcibly placed his hand decisively on her shuddering shoulder. Just then, something happened that Beast Boy would never be able to understand. It was as though he was in a raging torrent of blinding colors that swerved all around him. 'What in the world is going on...?!' he thought to himself as he tried to pry his hand off of Raven's shoulder, but to his dismay, it seemed as though someone had put silly glue on his hand.  
  
"Don't try to run, Raven....It'll find you anyways..." Echoed the same voice that Raven had previously heard in her head, except this time, Beast Boy heard the paranormal voice too. A chill raced up his spin as he continued to listen to it's sinister tone. "It will always be here..." it continued.  
  
"Shut up...JUST SHUT UP!!!!!" Raven shrieked as tears flew from her eyes that were already filled with so much fear.  
  
"Raven...what...is happening...?" Beast Boy said quizzically as big question marks appeared over his green head.  
  
"B-beast Boy...? What are you doing here...?" Raven asked, a little confused as she looked at Beast Boy for the first time, as if she had just noticed him.  
  
"I wouldn't mind knowing that myself..." he replied as he tried to wave his arms, but couldn't because his hand was 'super glued' to Raven's shoulder. "Where are we anyways...?" he asked as he placed his foot on Raven's ram and tried to pull his hand free.  
  
"You're in my thoughts...I don't know how you got in here, but you must leave...immediately." She explained as he stopped trying to detach his arm.  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Last time I went into your mind I not only got chased around by small, demonic birds, but I was also almost shish-ca- bobbed by that malicious statue! Get me outta here!!" Beast Boy's voice held the edge of panic as he hysterically looked around for those little black raven's with the blood red eyes.  
  
"This is different, Beast Boy. Last time you were in a place of meditation...now you are in my memories. You can access all my thoughts and all of my deepest darkest secrets here..." Raven explained as a light bulb appeared over everyone's favorite changeling's head and turned on.  
  
"Sooo....does that mean..." Beast Boy smiled impishly as he once again tried to deviate so he could explore all of her thoughts, but forgot that his hand was cemented on to Raven's shoulder.  
  
"Don't even think about it. Besides, you would get lost, just as you did when you went into my mirror." She replied with a huff as she began to feel something tugging at her cloak in the direction of a black, swirling hole that looked almost like a black hole...the ones in space. (...I am making no sense what so ever am I?) Something attracted her to it...like a magnet would metal. The force became stronger and harder for her to resist, and soon she was walking towards the black hole.  
  
Beast Boy was being dragged by Raven, also. He took one look at the hole and cried, "There's no way I'm goin' into that 'Swirling Vortex Of Doom' Rae. You must be outta your mind!!"  
  
"It's not like we have a choice," Raven replied through clenched teeth.  
  
"What do you mean we have no choice?!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he tried to pull himself and Raven away from the vortex.  
  
"This 'swirling vortex of doom' won't stop until I'm in it...so it looks as though you have to come along for the ride." Raven said as Beast Boy turned into a big green elephant, thinking that it might stop their progress towards the black hole. Instead it had the opposite effect than what Beast Boy had intended, they were being sucked in faster.  
  
"Ahhhh!!!" Beast Boy screamed as Raven and himself were sucked into the 'swirling vortex of doom.'  
  
Back to Starfire....  
  
Starfire's eyelids flickered open to find a creepy nurse leaning over her staring at her.  
  
"Eee!" she shrieked as she tried to hide under the covers of her hospital bed, but found it a little painful to move. The nurse smiled a crooked smile and began to laugh in a high sinister tone.  
  
"So you're finally awake? Just to let you know, your operation was a success! Your appendix was taken out and is in that jar over there!" exclaimed the nurse as she pointed to a jar on Starfire's bed side table.  
  
"But...but I didn't need this...what is it called? Appendix?...what operation? Is there something wrong with me?" Starfire asked as she felt up and down her entire being, searching for a wound or a painful bump. The nurse began to laugh again as she watched the teen search in panic.  
  
"Oops...wrong bed..." she merely said as she made her way to another bed with a old man in it. Starfire let out a sigh of relief when the nurse said that.  
  
"What happened...?" She asked her self as she brought her hand to her head. Suddenly, the scene flooded back into her mind. She saw Kitten and herself fighting. Then the next moment she saw Robin hitting her and then saw him retreat back to Kitten, who in return whispered something in his ear. She saw him walking towards herself and leaning down and taking a breath. She heard his voice saying, "I hate you...Kitten is my...is my only love. I can't, and never will love you. Good Bye..." Those word echoed in her mind for a few minuets before she once again, processed it and began to sob into her knees. She touched the spot where he had uttered those terrible words to her. It felt as though she could feel his breath on her skin. A chill went down her spin as she tried to suppress her agony and negative feelings that had surfaced inside of her. Her heart gave an uncomfortable twist as those words echoed in her skull, it was as though they were going to make her head explode.  
  
'Why won't they fade...?' Starfire thought as she began to take ragged breaths. "WHY?" She cried out loud as she brought both of her hand to her head.  
  
"Shush...you'll wake the other patients!" The nurse scolded as she made her way back to Starfire, holding her finger to her mouth. Starfire wasn't paying any attention to the nurse, for she was too caught up in her own thoughts that haunted her so. Blackness was consuming her as she began to cry out on pain and sorrow, Starfire knew what was going to happen. She just had a feeling it had to do with her past....And boy was she right.

Finally done! I was going to write this whole chapter about Starfire's memory...but I didn't want to. Raven is cool to! So Yeah...it might be a while for when I update again...I have a D in math right now...so...yeah. That's not very good...not to mention I have some missing assignments in science. But I guess I'll tell you what the next chapter is mainly about...it's about Raven and Starfire's pasts. I'm very informative aren't I? I'm in a good mood cuz of the Techno Music that I'm listening to. GO DJ MYSTIK! ' Lol...sorry. Inspector Gadget song...they remixed it and I'm listening to it right now... I love that show! And if anyone knows where Raven was born please e mail me and tell me! I need to know. So if you want the next chapter soon, then tell me where she was born! Lol! My advice for today is...don't put quarters in your mouth...you can choke on them. I'm speaking from experience...it happened like only a week ago...so don't do it! Lol! Well Till Next Time!  
  
Sakura Peace Out Dude vv 


	7. Suppressed Memories Part 2

--------Hiyo! It's been a lil while since I've typed on this story.....only about...three months. Lol...it really ticks me off that I can't put any astrex's or happy faces anymore...so when you see this :: put action here:: it's an action...k? Man...::sighs:: what a tiring couple of weeks I've had...stupid Austin...pushing me off the dock and then hitting me with a ping pong ball...::mumbles:: Whatev....Man...the end of school is upon me...and I'm sooooo hyper cuz I just watched the first and second Tenchi movies! Along with Oh! My Goddess! What cool shows...lol...a special shout to Chi-chan! And if you people are bored and are at a book store and have some extra cash to spend on manga, I recommend Forbidden Dance for those of you girls...., Mars is good (also for girls it can be for guys though...I guess....), and Kare Kano....whaddya know? Also for girls! Lol! For you guys.....how 'bout....Demon Diary, or Flame of Recca....or KYO...never read it...but it still looks good...lol....or....thinks DNAngle.....Trigun....FLCL....and I dunno why I'm doing this....lol smiles I'm extremely depressed right now...it's not even funny...I feel like crying cuz the guy I like will never notice me...to him I'm just his childhood friend...he would never think of me like that...he just doesn't get it...he's known me way too long...I guess...anyways...to stop my meaningless talking....on to reviews...  
  
ScarletAngle68 - HAHAHA! I know I didn't spell as many things in the last chapter wrong cuz I got smart and converted my document AFTER I wrote it....lol...And I don't mind your spell checking ways! They help me...I guess. And also, thank you for giving me that tip about author's notes, I'll try to lessen them...I really appreciate how you said it nicely. Thanks Bunches!  
  
Glaring Storm - You're a freak! LOL! J/k....don't hit meeee!! covers her head with her hands And thank god that school's almost done! No more Kinzie...or...McDougal! Muahahaha! Well...you shouldn't be surprised about the whole quarter dealy ma bob! Lol....graffiti pen!!!!! NAIL FILER!  
  
JAMO - Gawd, dude! You freakin' scared the crap outta me! I thought you were a stalker or something! Lol!  
  
Electrofire 462 - I don't want you to die...so I best update, eh? Lol!  
  
Fanceyface6 - I'm such a blonde....any ways....thanks for believing in me! And you're right! People who flame me don't deserve my attention! Lol! And once again, no problemo for the tip!  
  
Raven - I really don't want to suffer your wrath...so here you go! And thanks for the review!  
  
Troubled-ego - Thank you so much for helping me with where Raven was born. And thanks for the review! Lol...And I couldn't figure out another way to let Robin know about Star's feelings for him...so I just had him go through her stuff...even though I would kill anybody who did that to me! Lol! And people...this is the person who actually helped me! I knew that you would know....for some reason! Oh well!  
  
Tayk - HA HA HA! Sorry for making you wait for so long. Lol, but you're the one who motivated me to update, so if I ever do this again, do what you did to me again! Lol....I swear, you were counting the days! LOL! Sorry...  
  
Isis-Ishtar123 - Don't worry....it will be a Star/Rob fic. I have many many surprises ahead! Muahahahaha! ::maniacal laughter:: Kitten just has something to do with the story line...obviously. Muahahaha!  
  
Gatomonic - Thank you for the kind reviews, I feel special now! Lol...my teacher doesn't give us the multiple choice tests...we don't have to know how to spell! Lol!  
  
Well.....::laughs:: Some of you people really are good at heart, your reviews make me feel so loved...so thanks!! And don't forget, I love ya for it! ::winks:: (::Raven and Momo are snickering in the background::) NOT LIKE THAT!!! Yeah...but some people on this site can't fling and insult worth crap! I mean....yeah....you guys should read this too...it has some good advice in it. I'm tired of all these flames...why do these people read these stories if they just say they are as bad as a stink bomb?!  
  
Wishfulthinker22 - I could really careless what you think! I have support from my friends here, even though I may not be the best authoress in the world, I still try to write a story...actually, I found your review quite humorous! I don't care who owns the swirling vortex of doom! I have never heard of it before. So you can't blame me for plagiarizing, Because I had no idea. I'm sorry if my story offended you in any ways shape or form, if you thought that this story was a waste of your time, then why'd you read it? You didn't have to stop by and try to put me down. I've learned from my last flame that you can't really let things get to you. When I publish my book (hopefully out by the end of the summer) there will be people who hate it! You have the right to think what you want. And just to let you know, I've already been talked to about my authors notes! And quite frankly, I will try my hardest to not put as many. Oh, and another thing on how you said that I was wasting your time, well...I wasn't wasting it! I didn't make you read my story...now did I? You wasted your own time...cuz you didn't have to read this story. If you were trying to put me down, well...it didn't work. You will learn, wishfulthinker22...when you get a flame it hurts, but you have to keep on shining and be the best that you can be. I'm not going to yell at you like I did Cooper, and do you wanna know why? It's because you didn't insult my reviewers, unlike him. It's one thing if you insult me, it's a completely different story when you claw at people friends....yo! Well...I may not know who the hell Hiro is or what the hell you meant by the whole Outkast thing, but I do know that one day you'll regret hurting others....but your attempted flame did make me laugh....LOL!  
  
Man....that felt like an inspirational speech! Lol....where's my cool inspirational music? I WANT MY DAMN MUSIC!!!! ::coughs:: Couldn't resist...sorry...Lol! Well without much further ado, I give you chapter 7 which I still need to title! Lol....  
  
Disclaimer: There are many things in life that I do not own....like my bike for example....it owns me! I try to ride it...it kills me, that's the way the cookie crumbles I guess....But I will own TT eventually....Muahahahaha! You will crumble at my arsenal of critics! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!! Thank you.........::people scream in the background:: It's not me this time! I swear! ::hides a button with the label "Button of Mass Destruction" behind her back:: What?  
  
Chapter 7 Suppressed Memories Part 2  
  
Robin scowled at the malicious bat for a girl. Her long blond hair and her blue eyes reflected anger and hatred as he continued to shoot furious glances at her. He crossed his arms and once again looked out the window. The scene had changed from a happy, sunny place to a dank and sorrowful slum. Robin had never seen this side of Jump City before, and he was intent on learning more about the slums of the city. _'Surely Kitten can't live in the slums...' _Robin thought to himself as he cocked an eyebrow and took a quick glance at his "captor" of sorts. Kitten noticed Robin's wondering eyes and got a "cute" puppy dog face on.  
  
"Does my widdle Wobbie-Poo want to howd me?" She asked in a baby voice as she drew her hands to her face and held them together. Robin had to big circles for eyes and a sweat drop ran down his face as he tried once again to put as much distance between himself and Kitten.  
  
"No," he grunted as he pushed an impending Kitten away from himself and continued. "Robbie-Poo does not want to hold you!"  
  
"Yes, I think he does," Kitten argued back as she once again tried to hug Robin.  
  
"No, I don't think he does," he replied as he once again pushed Kitten away. Kitten's big puppy dog eyes got all moist as she began to sniffle.  
  
"You don't...like me then?" She squeaked.  
  
"Bingo, right on the money. Now will you leave me to my thoughts?" Robin bluntly alleged as he turned to face the window again.  
  
"Am I in your thoughts Robbie-Poo?" Kitten sheepishly asked as she inched closer to Robin with a mischievous grin on her face.  
  
"Nope..." He replied. "But some one else is..." he whispered under his breath as he smiled at the thought of Starfire. Kitten's eyes got all teary again as she hugged Robin's arm.  
  
"It's ok sweety! The first stage is denial! It'll be all better shortly! We will conquer this stage and move on to the next...which is love," Kitten smirked as she raised both of her eyebrows obviously trying to seduce him.  
  
"First of all, Kitten. I am NOT in denial, and since when did love come after denial? Secondly, I AM NOT YOUR SWEETY!" Robin yelled as he ripped his arm out of her grasp. He turned back to the window and continued to scowl.  
  
"If I'm not your sweety, then who is?" She demanded.  
  
"Starfi---" Robin clamped his hands over his mouth and gasped as Kitten looked at him with big eyes that had fire burning in them.  
  
"I should've known...that....evil....maniacal...BITCH!!! Robin, I think that you don't really like her...." Kitten suddenly changed subjects as she got that evil look in her eye.  
  
"W-what do you mean...? Of course I like her...what are you talking about?" Robin asked in puzzlement. Kitten began to laugh sinisterly.  
  
"No, Robin. I really think you don't...I want you to never think, speak, or remember anything about Starfire. I want you to throw her away like an old, ugly rag doll and love me...I command you to," Kitten added as she watched Robin's puzzled expression.  
  
"What are you----Arg!" Robin yelped as he grabbed his head and fell to the floor of the nice limo type thing. "Wh-what is happening?!" He yelled as he saw images of Starfire flash in front of his masked eyes, then just as suddenly disappear. He also saw memories that he had shared with her...but just as the images, they disappeared. Everything was over in about two minutes and Robin was sprawled out on the black, carpet floor. His eyes wondered around the interior of the luxurious vehicle as he picked himself up off the floor and resumed his place next to the queen of preps.  
  
"Oh Robbie-Poo....are you alright?" Kitten asked, uncertain if the bug had done it's job. Robin looked at the blond haired "beauty" and smiled warmly.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be, My Dear?" He replied in a cheery voice. Kitten had never seen Robin so happy around her, so she was taken aback by his hearty voice and the warmth that it put off.  
  
"I was just wondering. I can't have my favorite masked wonder hurt now can I?" Kitten playfully replied as she felt something drop onto her shoulder. She looked over to see what it was and found Robin's arm around her. She smirked evilly as she turned back to The Boy Wonder. "But you're sure that your all right? I mean..." Kitten trailed off as she thought of a way to test to see if he had truly forgotten Starfire once and for all. _'I know...'_ she thought as she once again got a evil grin on her face.  
  
"What?" Robin asked as he frantically searched himself for any flaw that Kitten could possibly be smirking at. She laughed at Robin's franticness as she leaned closer to him.  
  
"Kiss me..." She whispered into his ear as she half heartedly expected him to obey. A minute passed and Kitten began to become disappointed and was starting to curse her father for making a faulty bug when she felt something soft touch her lips. (ewwwwwwww! No this is not a Robin/Kitten fic....that would be weird! But I have to put this for the story to make sense!) She gazed into Robin's masked eyes in shock. The car suddenly stopped which caused her and Robin to fly forward, and a loud explosion was heard for at least two miles away from the source. Kitten shot a death glare at the driver and huffed.  
  
"What has happened here? Why are we stopped?" Kitten demanded to know as she ran to the driver and began to interrogate him, police style.  
  
"Why don't you go see for yourself, Mistress! I don't know what's going on! I'm just a driver!" He quickly replied as he tried to fend off the Moth Queen. Robin rubbed his head as he began to try and peer around the seats and the bickering Kitten to see what had happened, but to his disappointment, he couldn't see a thing for Kitten was moving too much and blocked almost all of the remaining windshield from view that wasn't hidden by the seats themselves. He sighed as he unlocked and opened the door slowly. Robin cautiously stepped out of the limo and looked around.  
  
People were running amuck as they screamed and yelled. Some tripped, others were calling for their children and the names of their husbands. Remains of buildings scattered the road and fire erupted from mostly all of the buildings. Robin looked around to see what had caused this destruction, but when he couldn't find any suspects, he began to wander towards where the source of the burst of sound had come from. Before he knew it, Robin was standing right in front of a hospital. Near the main entrance, a few slabs of concrete were imploded to make a perfect circle. Smoke wisped from the cracks, and a weird aura hung around the circle. As Robin neared the circle, a voice in the back of his head nagged at him to look up. When Robin did so, he locked eyes with a red haired, green eyed beauty.  
  
_'Why does her face look familiar? It's like I've seen her before...but I can't remember where. Where?'_ Robin pondered to himself as he continued to stare at the girl through the window. A head splitting shock was sent through his mind as he almost grasped the answer to his questions about the girl. Robin was forced to his knees as another jolt went through his head. He looked up and found that the girl had vanished from the window. His gaze returned to the mysterious circle that laid before him, but around it lingered a foreboding air that screamed at him NOT to touch it, not matter how tempting it was. Robin heard a car pull up behind him as he continued to stare at the circle, curiosity reflecting in his masked eyes. A car door opened and the sound of footsteps coming towards him made him turn his head in curiosity. Behind him, Kitten stood impatiently waiting for him to get into the car, so that they could go home and have milk and cookies! (cookies on fiiire!!!!! couldn't resist) Robin looked at her and stood up, so that he could begin to walk to the car. He turned around once again to see if he could catch one last glimpse at the girl before he left, but she still remained absent from the window.  
  
Robin reluctantly got into the car as he tried to look and see if he could spot the girl again, maybe in a different window than the last. Kitten noticed his hesitant movements, and decided to help him in the car by yanking on his sleeve.  
  
"Why'd you run off like that?! You had me worried sick! Don't ever do that again!!" Kitten scolded like a mother hen. Robin smiled at her as he patted her head.  
  
"I was merely looking to see where the blast had come from. That's all. No need to be worried about me, my little Kitten," Robin replied as he once again (for the millionth time) went back to looking out the window.  
  
---------Now to Starfire's Memory....  
  
It was a beautiful day on the orange planet of Tameran (uhh..sp? Heeeelp! You know the place where Star was born) as the warm summer breeze passed through a verdant meadow of colorful flowers. A red haired girl of about 10 years of age sat in the meadow humming to herself. She played with the flowers and weaved them into crowns to adorn ones head and she made various pieces of jewelry that seemed to be fit for a Flower Maiden. Unawares to her, a young boy about her age was creeping up on her, preparing to scare her. His white long hair whipped behind himself as he smiled evilly, as most little kids his age do when they are about to pull a fun prank. The boy was behind his victim now as he slowly lowered his hands that were parallel to the young girls shoulders. Suddenly he brought his hands down to touch her and he yelled, "BOO!" The girl jumped as she turned around to find the boy.  
  
"Mixan! What are you doing? You scared me!!" The girl yelled as she waved her arms around. The boy smiled sheepishly.  
  
"What? It's only a game, Starfire! No harm done," he replied as a big smile spread across his lips. Starfire huffed as she crossed her arms and tried to look mad, but to no avail. She soon couldn't help but laugh and hug her little friend. They both laughed for a little while, and then decided to lay down and look at the clouds that soared over head.  
  
"Mixan? Will we always be together?" The ten year old Starfire asked as she propped herself up on her elbow so that she could stare into his amethyst eyes.  
  
"Of course we will, Star. I love you and that will never change. You are my moon and my stars, with out you I would surely die. That will always stay the same," The little boy replied as he smiled once again and quickly gave her a peck on the cheek. Starfire blushed as she brought her hand to her face.  
  
Suddenly the images began to fade away and another scene unfolded before a 17 year old Starfire. (Present day Starfire, she's witnessing these events)  
  
The same white haired boy (though his hair was short now) from the previous vision was running through a small crowded market place as he tried to battle the friendly crowds of people, though he looked more like he was 13 now. Sweat dripped down his face and blood trickled down his arm as he made his way towards one of the bigger estates. He was almost there when he finally tripped and fell to the dirt. The crowds began to split as a bunch of men draped in black began to emerge.  
  
"Look, there he is! We cannot let him escape!" Yelled the man at the head of the pack. He drew what seemed to be a sword. It's polished steel glared off the sun as it's lust for more blood continued to grow. Mixan rapidly got back up on his feet and once again began to run towards the estate. _'I must protect her. I will not let her die!'_ He thought to himself as he threw open the gates and began to run towards a startled red haired girl about his age who was sitting on the steps to her manor.  
  
"Mixan...what is wrong? Why are you bleeding? And why are those men chasing after you?" She questioned as she went to meet her loved one. Her eyes showed much concern as she hugged Mixan, hoping that it would comfort him. His breathing was heavy and his body began to shake as he pushed her away. Starfire looked at her friend in confuse meant as he smiled at her.  
  
"They want you....I will not let that happen to you, Starfire. You mean the world to me, so it is my duty to protect the one I love. I will come back to you, so don't fret," He explained as he placed a soft and gentle kiss on her lips before he turned to face the oncoming villains, a dagger in each hand. The glowed a brilliant shade of blue as and aura, much like Starfire's star bolts, surrounded the brilliant blades.  
  
"Move out of our way boy!" The leader yelled as he brought his sword to the ready. Mixan didn't budge an inch. The leader motioned for one of the other men when Mixan didn't move. He whispered something into the man's ear and soon after that man disappeared into the ranks of about 15 other men. Soon after the man disappeared, all of the men behind their leader began to charge at Mixan. He took one last glance at a scared Starfire and smiled. The battle began.  
  
In a wink of an eye, four of the men that had been sent after Mixan, were laying dead on the floor. Blood poured out of their bodies as though they were still alive. Mixan's blades dripped blood as he attacked a new challenger that was coming to face him. With his right hand, Mixan desecrated the man's abdomen, and soon after sliced his throat, just to be sure that he was dead. The battle went on like this until there was only on injured Mixan, and the Leader. In a span of ten minutes, Mixan had destroyed a band of 15 men. Blood stained his short white hair to make it look as though it was red and blood was splattered all over his face and body. He suffered from many serious cuts and a few broken bones as he readied himself for battle against the Leader.  
  
"Impressive, boy. But you will never be able to beat me. I will win and I will take that girl over there. You cannot stop me!" The leader alleged. He looked at his gleaming sword as he began to laugh.  
  
"I will protect her! Even if it costs me my own life!" Mixan yelled back as he lunged at the Leader. He easily dodged the sloppy attack and continued to laugh. Mixan lunged again and missed another time. This kept on repeating it's self until the Leader stopped smirking.  
  
"Enough! I will end this now!" He made known. The leader brought his sword down on to Mixan's shoulder. But to his amazement, his limb didn't fall off and the sword didn't go in very deep. It was Mixan's turn to smile as he stabbed the Leader in the leg with his dagger. Blood burst from the open wound and sprayed everywhere. Much to Starfire's horror, her face was soon drenched in blood. She let out a scream. Mixan, only a few paces in front of her, looked around quickly. The Leader took his opportunity and thrust his sword in Mixan's back, while he was turned towards Starfire. Mixan knew his end was coming, so he in turn threw both of his daggers at the Leader, hoping that one of them would find it's mark. A small thunk was heard as one of the daggers sunk into the Leaders heart up until the blade could be seen no more. The other soared and scratched his face. The Leader fell to his knees as he died. All of the were dead. Starfire ran to where Mixan had fallen and knelt by his side. She cradled his head in her lap as tears flowed freely down her face to land on his cheeks. He brought a hand up to her face and smiled.  
  
"Don't cry Starfire. I told you that I wasn't gonna let them hurt you. And I did come back to you didn't I?" Mixan was put into a mad fit of coughs. Blood splattered out of his mouth as he once again looked up at Starfire. "Always remember, you are my moon and stars. With out you I would be lost and lonely and would surely die. I love you...please don't ever leave me."  
  
"B-but you're not going to be here anymore. You said that we would always be together! You said!" Starfire cried as she tried to deny the fact that her love would be taken from her. She hung her head in sadness.  
  
"And we will be. I will return to you again someday, Star. And until I do, I'll always be in your heart, my moon." And with those words said, Mixan died in Starfire's loving arms.  
  
-----------------------  
  
OMG! THAT WAS SOOOOO SAD! Great....I'm making my self cry again! I really need to stop doing that! Lol....but isn't it sad?!?!?! It tears your heart in two, doesn't it? It's almost as bad as the thing that happened at the end of the fourth chapter...I think that's what chapter it was. GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! Sorry for taking soooo long to update...I've been really busy this summer and I find that when I do write, it's on my Claire Story. It's an original story that I'm writing....It's pretty good...but it's untitled so I just call it the Claire Story cuz that's the main characters name. Anyways...I gtg and post this chapter for you eagerly waiting people! Lol So my advice for today is NOT to tell your nephew to 'Read Between The Lines'......especially when he's only seven....I got in biiig trouble for that one. But hey! It was his fault! He provoked me! Lol...Well, Until Next Time!  
  
Sakura Peace Out Dude! w00t w00! 


	8. Suppressed Memories Part 3

----Hi....heh...wow this is really odd writing right now. I haven't writen anything in like....ever since school started and demanded almost all of my time! And you're talking to a marching band member w00t w00t! It's actually quite fun, but I might not be able to update until football season is over and done with. Marching alone takes up 90 of my free time. But I have lots of fun! Not to mention school work has already piled up real high....but ah well. I have a coolio uniform that has a cape and goes 'whoosh!' It's so cool! Lol....ok....so without much further ado, I give ye the story...well...and responses to reviews..well...since I can't really read them all at the time...I'll do last chapters and this chapters responses on the next chapter...my internet is being stupid...but oddly enough my Yahoo Messanger still works...hmm....weird...so does my Aim...weird..ok well, TAYK! I'M SORRY! MARCHING AND FOOTBALL GAMES TOOK UP ALL OF MY WRITING TIME!!!! GOMENNN!!!!!! Oh Yeah and all of you..please forget Terra was ever in this story cuz all this happens after she dies..or is like imprisoned, and another thing some of the events that took place in the episode Spellbound will be used from now on in this story. Well.....yup.....I love writing...heee hee hee I promise an extra long chapter this time! W00t w00t!

Disclaimer : Well...must I say it? I don't own Teen Titans...how ever long I protest and scheme they won't hand it over to me! Isn't that crazy?! I mean, who wouldn't trust lil ole, adorable me? Don't answer that.....especially you Momo and Yuki! I have cruel friends! ::tear tear::

Chapter 8 Suppressed Memories Part 3

Raven and Beast Boy looked around the dull meadow in which they arrived in. Everything seemed depressed and sad as they just stood dormant in their rooted places or as they flied about doing things that they would find regular. Raven's eyes were huge out of shock and fear as she took in her surroundings. A weird and eerie silence fell over the small plain as Beast Boy just stared at Raven, waiting for an explanation. He sighed when he noticed that she wasn't going to be able to talk for at least five minuets.

"Sooo....Where are we Rae?" Beast Boy finally asked as he rubbed his wrist that had been attached to the hand that had been attached to Raven's shoulder. He also took in the surroundings of the strange and dull place that they had been deposited in so forcibly. Beast Boy sighed again, though this time in impatience.

"We're in my home world, Beast Boy....I'm sorry to drag you into this mess. This should have never happened in the first place....if only..." Raven trailed off from her sentence as she looked the green man in the eyes to see that he was truly concerned for her. She didn't think anyone cared for her...it was quite hard for her to accept after what that dragon had done to her fragile feelings that were as soft and lush as a rose. She never really realized how much Beast Boy really cared for her. After a few minuets of her just staring at him he raised an eyebrow.

"Earth to Raaae! Come in Rae! You ok?" He teased as he waved his hands in front of her face. She blinked a few times and nodded.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking." Suddenly a huge gust of wind surrounded the two. "We shouldn't be here...we have to leave." Raven added as she put her arm up in front of her face to block it from the wind. This wind was no ordinary wind, Beast Boy noticed. Usually wind is cold and chilling, but this wind was not. Something was making it and it wasn't mother nature. Raven looked at Beast Boy who had turned into a hippo so that he wouldn't be lifted off the ground and sent into the sky.

"Raven, what is this?! You should know since this is your home!" Beast boy managed to grunt. Raven shrugged as her feet began to lift from the ground, threatening to separate her and Beast Boy.

"I don't know what's going on, but I'm sure by now the people of this world know that I have returned and so...I will be punished for returning. Beast Boy...you must run from me and stay as far away from me as possible, for anyone who are seen with me like you are now will also suffer the punishment." Raven warned as her feet lifted off the solid ground and she began to be thrown back by the violent wind. Beast Boy then turned into a little green raven and rushed behind Raven, then turned into a huge green elephant. But just as Beast Boy did this, the wind suddenly vanished. Raven fell to the ground with a grunt and Beast Boy once again changed back into his human form. He held his head in his hands as his eyes had little swirlies in them.

"Why would I leave you Rae? No matter how much you beg me, I will stay by your side and protect you. I cannot and will not leave you. You are my friend, and that's what friends do!" Beast Boy replied as he smiled at her. She shook her head.

"I don't want you to be hurt...it one thing if I'm hurt...but it's another if one of my friends are hurt because of me. Please Beast Boy....leave me." Raven looked at him pleadingly. He gasped for he had never seen her eyes so fear full before. He once again shook his head.

"But how do you think I'll feel if you get hurt? I'll feel just as----" Beast Boy was interrupted by a loud boom and a flurry of people surrounding him and Raven in the clearing. He looked around, frightened and confused. The people all wore black cloaks, their faces all hidden in the shadows that their hoods made. Raven brought her hood down so that she may see better and be able to watch all of the people. Her violet hair blew in the soft breeze that still lingered.

"LOOK! It is the cursed one!" One of the people yelled and pointed to Raven. The cloaked figures all gasped at the sight of her and they all began to murmur amongst themselves.

"What are you doing here, you cursed thing. I thought we banished you." yelled another as he stepped towards Raven, his eyes blazing with rage.

"Don't ask me, It's not like I wanted to be here..." Raven looked at her feet and by doing so let her guard drop. During that time when her guard was down, one of the men lunged at her, hitting her hard in the face. Raven stumbled back into Beast Boy, who in return caught her.

"What did you do that for?! It's not like she came here to harm you, it's not like we had any choice!!" Beast Boy yelled angrily at the man who had hit her. Raven disentangled herself from Beast Boy's arms and once again put her guard up.

"The green one speaks! He must be allied with her, we must kill them before they destroy us all!!!" The man who had hit Raven yelled. Her eyes grew big and flashed with fear.

"No! He isn't allied with me. You have it all wrong, he is just a world traveler who just happened to be in the same place with me when I appeared, there is no need to harm him!" Raven lied as she took a quick glance at Beast Boy, who knew what she was trying to do.

"Yes....that is right, I am just a world...jumper...dude. I meant no harm. She was already here when I arrived," Beast Boy also added trying to also convince them that he was harmless. It seemed to work, for all the people looked at him briefly then returned to look at Raven. It was better to have one of them free, than both of them captured.

"You see? He has nothing to do with me, nothing at all!" Raven stated as two men came up beside her and grabbed her arms. She looked at them and sighed. "This is going to be a loooong day.." She mumbled as one of the two men began to speak.

"We must execute her punishment as soon as possible, the sooner it is completed, the less amount of time we are put into harms way." The two men began to drag the dark teen through the masses of people and walk towards the dull woods that surrounded them all. Beast Boy stood stricken as he watched them haul Raven away, but when he finally did regain his composure he began to walk after the men.

"I would like to go with you, if you wouldn't mind, please. I am quite interested in this....punishment that has befallen this young lass." Beast Boy said as smartly as he could. One of the men looked back to meet his gaze and nodded.

"So be it." Was all the man said before they started to walk again. The surrounding trees seemed to cry as they trudged through the creepy forest that seemed to make Beast Boy's skin crawl every time he heard a noise. His breathing became quite ragged as he continued to stare at the back of Raven's head. She would every once in a while trip on a root of a near by tree, and with every trip she made, she would get smacked across the face by either one of the men. Beast Boy could hardly handle it anymore, though he knew he had to sustain the cover he had so that these strange people wouldn't find out who he was. He looked at his feet as he walked, so that he wouldn't have to watch Raven anymore.

Raven hung her head so that she might be able to walk with out tripping, which would save her a lot of pain on her part. She would try to glance at Beast Boy to see if he had followed, hoping that he had not. But before she could fully turn her head she was smacked across the face. Eventually she got tired of getting hit and decided to stop looking behind herself. She let out a heavy sigh as they neared the point of civilization. The trees gradually began to thin and fences were seen, along with houses with little children playing and men working. But all of that ceased when they saw the violet haired teen emerge between two soldiers. The children would run to their mothers who would emerge from the house to also stare. All of their faces showed with fear and hatred, Beast Boy noted.

But on one particular house, Beast Boy could really feel the hatred and disdain strongly emitted. A little boy walked out to the fence that contained him, and threw a few rocks at Raven, hitting her once in the face and a few other times on the body. Beast Boy's heart twisted with rage and sorrow at this. Raven continued to look at the ground as she was pelted by more and more rocks. A little blood trickled from her mouth as she gritted her teeth. Ignoring the fact that Raven was being pelted by rocks, the two soldiers continued to trudge along the road, sometimes dragging her. Beast Boy choked back some tears, for he had really never understood why Raven was the way she was, but now...he knew why and he wanted to help her out as much as possible. He clenched his fists as he continued to walk on, devising a plan in his mind.

By the time they were in the center of the town, they had passed far worse people than the little boy who just threw rocks at her, but they passed at people who would yell and throw more dangerous items at her, such as a knife. A man decided to throw a knife at Raven when they passed by his house and successfully drove it into her arm, where she let out a cry of pain. She didn't dare use her powers to protect herself. That same man also decided to yell, "Go back to where you came from bitch. No one wants you around, everyone hates you!" Beast Boy was so tempted to yell out to the man that he was wrong and that some people did care, but he didn't want to blow his cover.

The small town was in a huge uproar over the fact that "the cursed one" was back and was in their peaceful little town. All of the people in the town gathered around the two men and Raven when they stepped up onto the pedestal in the center of the town. Beast boy was finally able to look at Raven, and what he saw made his blood boil. Blood trickled down her face, dirt was smeared all over her ashen face as tears fell from her eyes. Blood also flowed freely down her right arm from the stab that the man had made. His fists clenched tightly as he looked her in the eyes. She obviously noticed him in the crowd and also met his gaze. She let more tears flow down her face as she saw the hurt and sorrow in her green friends eyes. They almost seemed to drown her as she continued to stare at him. Beast Boy furrowed his brow in anger at what they had done to her as he began to advance towards the pedestal.

Raven, knowing where Beast Boy was going, sent a warning shock through his head, warning him to stop and wait until the right moment. If it had been up to her, she would have liked Beast Boy to not have followed and just to have stayed where he was. Suddenly the raging crowd grew silent to listen to the two men that had drug Raven there.

"She mustn't be allowed to live any longer. I'm sure that she has caused too much destruction and death where ever she went to. We must put a stop to her menacing antics before she kills us all. And I know that she will eventually, because she is the daughter of evil, a master of deceit and hatred. She can't learn to live among us that are civilized and know when not to kill. I say we just eliminate her right now, and then we would be rid of the pesky bitch once and for all." The man concluded his speech and as soon as he stopped talking the crowd was put into a chorus of yells. Beast Boy looked around disgusted and furious.

"Then it is decided! She will receive the punishment as well as death, for she is a special case and must be put through as much pain as possible before her soul is cleansed from all that is evil and demonic." Shouted the second man as response to the peoples angry shouts and yells. The two men that had a hold of both of Raven's arms began to drag her down the pedestal and towards a huge building west of the towns heart. Beast Boy, along with the anxious crowd migrated towards the building that looked a lot like a present day coliseum. He had to be there to prevent anything life threatening happening to Raven, for if he knew that he could have stopped any pain from befalling her then he would die happy. He didn't care if they killed him, he didn't want her to die though and he would be prepared to give himself for her.

He trudged through the dark and dusty road that seemed that it was going to burst because it wasn't made for all of the towns people to fit through it all at once like they were now. Before he knew it, Beast Boy was standing in the middle of a colossal ring, it's sandy bottom was bloodstained from many years of battle that had gone on inside of the death trap. He shook his head in disbelief.

"They can't....they...Rae...no...." Beast Boy stammered as he continued to look around. "They're going to murder her....she's going....no..." He continued as some of the townspeople passed him, though one old lady stopped next to him and just stared at him.

"Young 'un, what be the matter? You don't seem like you like this type of things. Who's going to be murdered?" The old lady asked as she continued to stare at him. Beast Boy was on the verge of insanity as tears streaked down his face. The old lady noticed that he wouldn't be moving for a while, so she took him by the arm and led him to one of the front row seats by a huge wall with chains dangling from it. It's blood caked walls made Beast Boy want to hurl, but he resisted the urge. He quickly glanced at the old lady and nodded his head, now that he was a little calmer.

"I thank you..." He bluntly said as he began to watch the two men drag Raven out, her cloak missing and instead of her usual black uniform, she adorned an all white gown. Her violet hair was a mess and her features showed that she was just as scared as a deer caught in headlights. Beast Boy twitched slightly when she looked at him, her eyes showing him that she was much more than what he knew. He clenched his fists tightly as the two men began to talk again.

"The cursed on will be cleansed today, so that she may be able to go to the paradise that we all seek, though I'm sure she will be left on the desolate wasteland where she will rot and suffer for all of eternity there where no one loves her and where no one will even bother to go and even bother to try and save. Though we all hope that she will be delivered to the paradise, I don't know if it is possible for all of the wrong doings that she has committed." With that said, the men brought her over to the blood caked wall that Beast Boy was sitting next to. The two men took her wrists and chained them to the wall and then just left her, dangling by her wrists. Beast Boy could hear her shoulders pop and then he heard a sickening crack, and Raven's shriek that told that both of her shoulders had come out of socket. He turned his head away from her, tears welding up in his eyes. Raven continued to look at him, her usually impassive eyes showing pain and fear. Beast Boy looked back up at her and watched her pained expressions before the men came out again, though this time dressed in blood red cloaks and in a hand a leather whip. The crowd once again recommenced their shouting.

"KILL HER!" Yelled the man behind Beast Boy. He looked at the old lady and found that she was shaking her head, her face tear stained. He sighed and looked back at Raven. But as soon as he looked at her, he lost it again.

"Their killers....murderers...they'll kill her...I never told her...! I NEVER TOLD HER!!!!!" Beast Boy yelled, as the crowd grew silent and just all stared at him, unknown to him. Tears flew from his eyes as he continued to look Raven in the eyes.

"Tell who what, young man?" The old lady asked him. He shudder slightly and continued to look into Raven's eyes.

"I....I...love her....I think.." Beast Boy murmured as the sickening sound of a whip hitting flesh echoed through out the stadium. Blood spilled out of Raven's back and stained the white dress. Beast Boy twitched again as he stood. The old lady placed her hand on his shoulder as he continued to look at Raven.

The sound of the whip was heard again and blood sprayed at everyone close to the wall. Beast Boy found his face dripping with blood by the time he finally recovered from his state of shock. He touched the warm liquid and twitched again. His normally happy features twisted into rage and fury as he heard Raven let out an ear shattering scream. Beast Boy put his foot on the edge of the ledge and jumped. In mid air he transformed into a small red and green raven and flew in front of Raven. His eyes were no longer green, they were a deep deep red color as he changed into a eagle and dive bombed at the man who was trying to kill Raven. Much to the mans horror, Beast Boy went right through his abdomen, killing him. The second man looked at the now all red eagle as it began to soar at him, his features twisted into fear. Beast Boy halted in front of the man and changed back into his human form, completely soaked in blood.

"Murderer....killer....murderer...." Beast boy chanted over and over again, his eyes still red. Raven looked at Beast Boy curiously and twitched slightly. He began to slowly advance towards the other man, who was breathing heavily.

"LET THEM GO! LET THEM GO!" The man yelled to some unknown being, but just as soon as the mans voice died from the air, gates were opened, but oddly enough, nothing seemed to come out of the gates. But Beast Boy was no fool, and began to look on the ground and found that shadows were moving towards him and at a quick pace too. "You're screwed now freak show, you will also be delivered today." The man said as he walked back over to Raven, whip in hand.

Beast Boy looked at the advancing shadows and changed into a small raven again so that he could soar above the ground, but suddenly a huge stone pillar was launched at him from the ground. He was so shocked he had no time to dodge the on coming threat, and was hit at full force and fell to the stadiums ground. He changed back into a human and wiped the blood that trickled from his mouth away. He quickly looked up at where Raven was dangling when he heard her scream again. He stood up and clenched his fists, the shadows advanced towards him again and he continued to feel something gnawing at his feet and ankles, though he began to trudge towards where Raven was bound to the wall. He bared his teeth as he grabbed the man that was beating Raven. He twisted the mans wrist until he heard a crack and then threw him where the little shadow things began to devour him instead of Beast Boy, whom they lost interest in. Beast Boy looked up and Raven and changed into a monkey where he jumped and crawled up her blood soaked back and ripped the chains out of the walls. He jumped down and picked her up for she had fallen. Her eyes were a little gray and glassy as he looked into them. Tears continued to streak down her face as he began to carry her away, blood also dripping from his ankles and his face.

"It's ok Rae...we'll be home soon...none of this is really happening...it's all a bad dream. And people do love you Rae...I know of at least four others. There's Cyborg, Robin, Star, and....Me." Beast boy mumbled to her as he carried her out of the stadium, half expecting some people to stop him, though no one did. They all stared in wonderment after the changeling, though some couldn't quite grasp what had just taken place. About two seconds after he exited, the crowd finally processed what had just happened and began to run to the exits, trying to recapture the "cursed one" so that she won't wreak havoc on innocent people.

------That is so cool....wow...this is quite the chapter wouldn't you agree? I mean...wow...I dunno if any of this stuff is true, but yeah. You're all lucky that I'll be able to update more now that marching season is over. Woo! I love marching it's so fun! Well...yeah...and aren't you surprised? No authors notes! Go me! I feel special now....yeah well..I was going to have Robin in this chapter but decided not to, I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as long as some of the others.....but I tried I really did. And So I wanted to get it done today so then you all could read it! I'll try to be better at updating...I will...it's hard though, ya know? Well...yeah! My advice for today is...Razors are always sharp....you don't need to run your thumb over the blade to make sure it'll shave you....heh....yeah...! Well...Till Next Time!

Peace Out Dude!

Sakura


End file.
